Summer Bash, Love Maker, Or Taker?
by Kouga'sGirl4eva
Summary: Kagome and Friends get invites to the Takahashi Summer Bash. What will happen at the party, which happens to be on Kagome's B-day? Will love happen, or will the Jerk-Face Sesshomaru ruin it? Who knows? Rating is for later chapters, no lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha, or anything mentioned in this fic.

AN: This story takes place in Kagome's time. Kagome is attending her last year of High school and finds her love. Okay is that clear? Oh and _this type of writing is when the characters think,___**this time of writing is when the characters conscious are talking to them. **

Oh I almost forgot that Sesshomaru will be a little OOC sometimes since it is 2009 in this fic so I just thought I'd warn you if his personality changes a bit sometimes.

O.O.C

U F H

T A

R

A

C

T

E

R

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome Higurashi was asleep in her bed, head nestled deep into her pillow until..

_The truth is hiding in your eyesAnd it's hanging on your boiling in my you think that I can't seeWhat kind of man that you are,If you're a man at , I will figure this one outOn my own.(I'm screaming, "I love you so.)On my own.(My thoughts you can't decode.)_

Kagome hit the STOP button and groggily rolled out of her bed, onto her feet.

"UGH, I hate MORNINGS!!"

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair or tight jeans, with rips at the knees, and a black shirt with a red butterfly on it. She took some fish net elbow length gloves that didn't have fingers out of her bag and laid the outfit out on her bed ad ran into her bathroom. She turned the shower on and got a towel out of the bathroom closet.

She sat down on the toilet, towel wrapped around her, waiting for the water to get warm.

BANG! BANG! BANG! On the bathroom door.

"Get out Kagome!! You take forever and I'm gonna be late if you go first!!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and the stepped into the shower.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"NO Souta! I'll write you a excuse and say that I had a doctors appointment! And if you're so worried about being late don't take a shower! I don't see why you need one, you don't even wear deodorant."

At that the banging stopped and Kagome heard a pair of footsteps down the hall and up the stairs.

See there really was no reason for Kagome to take a shower in that bathroom because she had one in her own bathroom. She just like this one because the water heated up faster and it was bigger. Kagome finished her shower and toweled off, walking to her room. On her way up the stairs, Souta ran past her into the kitchen.

"Hey Souta!!! You know what I told you about running, you might get hurt and I'm not trying to take you to the hospital for a broken leg at this time in the morning!"

"You're not my mom, I don't have to listen to you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and then turned to him.

"Yeah I know, I'd kill myself if you were my child, but I am your legal guardian so technically you do have to listen to me!"

Souta stopped running and walked slow motion to the kitchen, trying to annoy her.

"_Ugh, he's so annoying!"_

Kagome glared at him as he opened the fridge door slow motion and pulled out a pack of yogurt, still in slow motion.

Kagome turned running up the stairs, she couldn't stand to watch anymore, she didn't want to go to jail for murdering her younger brother, that unfortunately was under her watch since her mother and grandfather died in a car crash.

"HEY, SIS! NO RUNNING!!"

Kagome gave him the finger over her shoulder and kept running.

"Sorry Souta, it doesn't work when you're 12 years old and don't pay the bills!!"

Souta laughed and ran out the door plastic spoon in his mouth.

"Bye Kagofe I'm cechin the buf today!"

Kagome knew what he was saying even though the spoon in his mouth made his speech horrible.

"Kay, bye Souta! Be good at school! No play fighting with Shippou again!"

Souta ran out the door with no response to his sisters warning and slammed it behind him.

Kagome sighed and went to the bathroom to do her hair after she got dress and listened to the silence.

"_Ah, so peaceful, this is one thing that I like about mornings!"_

Across the city in the rich part of town, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi were getting woken up by their alarm clocks.

_IndestructibleDetermination that is incorruptibleFrom the other sideA terror to beholdAnnihilation will be unavoidableEvery broken enemy will knowThat their opponent had to be invincibleTake a last look around while you're aliveI'm an indestructible master of war_

Sesshomaru's honey golden eyes shot open. He hit the STOP button and jumped out of his bed.

"Stupid mornings if it was legal to kill, my butler would be dead."

Sesshomaru gracefully stepped into the shower and shiver as the warm water hit his body. He toweled off and put on a pair of baggy jeans and black shirt with a red pit bull on it. He brushed his hair and left it down and off shoulders, down his back.

Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't so easy.

_Controlling, I can't seemTo find myself againMy walls are closing in(Without a sense of confidenceI'm convinced that it's just too much pressure to take)I've felt this way before, so insecureCrawling in my skinThese wounds, they will not healFear is how I fallConfusing what is real_

Inuyasha rolled over, eyes closed, refusing to open, and hit the SNOOZE button.

"No, Miroku, I don't want to help you score with Sango. Hmh? No, I don't need help with the ladies. Hey don't you ever say that again, I have to kissed a girl. HEY!!"

THUD!!

Inuyasha rolled off the side of his bed, his dream was a little more real than he would've like, but he could help that Miroku had pervy thoughts. Inuyasha didn't feel like getting a shower since he could smell the food cooking down stairs, he would get one after breakfast.

He ran out of his room, shirt half way on, hopping on one foot trying to put his other shoe on. He nearly ran into Sesshomaru who was watching half way down the hall with amusement.

After finally getting correctly dressed on Inuyasha's account, they walked down to the kitchen, where their personal chef was preparing their breakfast with an artistic flare. he was one of the worlds most prestigious chefs, but also one of the most bad mouthed, because he would always make his food into art, rather than focusing on the plating and design.

"Here Lord Sesshomaru, your favorite."

"No thank you Chef. I will not be eating breakfast today, I want to get to school early."

The chef nodded and set it down next to Inuyasha on the dining room table.

"Here master Inuyasha, would you like Lord Sesshomaru's? He didn't want it."

Inuyasha looked up from his food with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

"SURE! THANKS."

Inuyasha took the plate from him and went back to eating with great concentration. He had food all over his face, but he would clean it off when he got a shower.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked swiftly past Inuyasha to the garage.

"Hey Sesshomaru, don't take the Corvette today I wanna take it."

"Hmh."

Sesshomaru walked into the huge garage and walked by lines of cars and Motorcycle's, a black Porsche, a black Ducati StreetFighter, a red Corvette, a yellow Lotus, a red2008 Kawasaki Ninja 250R**, **an orange Mustang, a royal blue Lamborghini, 2009 Yamaha XJ6,

and a dark green Saleen S7, and many other very nice, very expensive cars and motorcycles.

He finally decided on a silver Ferrari, with black leather interior. He then drove to school, breaking the speed limit and then pulled into the last parking spot in the big Senior Garage. He walked to the elevator and pressed down since he wanted to go to the Cafeteria.

Kagome pulled up in her Porsche that her mother left her and parked next to a silver Ferrari.

"_Hmm nice car."_

Kagome walked to the elevator next to the one Sesshomaru took (even though she didn't know he took that one) and pressed down. She needed to meet Sango in the cafeteria.

When she got there Sango rushed up to her with Ayame and on her flanks.

"Hey Kagome, guess what??"

Kagome hugged the two and then cocked her head to the side like a dog.

"Hey you guys, what?"

Sango held up 3 slips of paper and shoved them at Kagome."ME, YOU, AND AYAME ALL GOT PASSES TO INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU'S SUMMER BASH!!"Kagome's eyes lit up and a smile found its away across her lips.

"OH WOW, THAT'S SO COOL, WHEN IS IT!?!?"

Sango looked at the date on the passes and then hopped up and down.

"Its on your birthday, May 23rd and on the last day of school!!! Oh that's so rockin, Kagome!!"

Kagome hopped up and down with her and then was interrupted by Ayame clearing her throat. The stopped and gave Ayame a questioning look.

" Guys, did you really look at these tickets? Two of them have names on them and they say V.I.P."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and then more closely at the tickets.

Ticket And What They Say At the Very Top:

Ticket 1: Kagome Higurashi is welcomed to the V.I.P Room of The Takahashi Summer Bash, don't be late and dress hot, we're gonna party all night, if you are a V.I.P and want to stay the night, there will be rooms available in the hotel that we have rented. Hope to see you there!!

Ticket 2: Sango Taijiya is welcomed to the V.I.P Room of The Takahashi Summer Bash, don't be late and dress hot, we're gonna party all night!

"Hmp, yours is different Kagome, they aren't welcoming me to come stay the night, but they are you, that means vacation, and a party! That's so cool, somebody likes yooouuuuu!!"

Kagome blushed and then looked her ticket over again.

"That's so awesome, oh my god and I have the perfect outfit!! You know I bought it when we went to the mall last Friday!! Oh I cant wait it's tomorrow too!"

Sango nodded her head and gave each of them a hug as the first bell rang.

"Dang, the stupid bell always interrupting things!"

The girls parted their ways, Ayame heading to history, her worst subject, but favorite class because her crush Kouga is in it. Sango heading to P.E. her best and favorite class since Miroku was there, her boyfriend. And Kagome heading of to chemistry her second best and now favorite class since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in there, she would get to talk to them about the bash.

Kagome entered the room and found Inuyasha talking to some girl named Kikyo from what she made out and it looked as if Inuyasha wasn't having to much fun. She went a little closer and sat down in the desk next to the two that were now arguing.

"But, Inuyasha!! Why cant I come to your party?!?! I love yooouuuu!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Yeah yeah, I heard it all from about 100 other girls! You're not coming to my party and that's it, I don't allow skanks at my party, maybe you should go talk to Hakudoshi or Naraku they allow it, just look at Kagura, she's always at there house, you should fit in fine."

Kikyo's eyes began to water and she ran out of the classroom, her followers Tsubaki and Abi followed her out the door glaring at Inuyasha.

"YEAH! GO AHEAD STARE!! IT ISNT MY FAULT, IT'S THE TRUTH!"

Kagome giggled which caught his attention. He looked at her and his heart melted.

"Uh, Kagome, please tell me you didn't hear that?"

Kagome returned to reading her book and spoke, not taking her eyes off of it.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I did hear it. That skank really wanted to come to your party, I guess she wasn't so lucky, eh?"

Inuyasha took he seat beside her and then took out his text book for that class.

"Oh, well yeah, I mean I'm not gonna let her come, she's ugly, desperate, stinks, and she's a skank. There was no way on Earth she would get to come, I guess she isn't lucky. Did you get your pass?"

Kagome nodded and pulled out the pass from her back pocket.

"Sure did, was it you that invited me?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and then chuckled.

"It was sort of a group effort. All of us wanted you to come."

"Who's 'all of us'?"

Inuyasha flipped the text book to the page on the board as the teacher walked in. The bell rang just as Sesshomaru walked in and sat down on the other side of Kagome. Inuyasha wrote something on a sheet of paper when the teacher was talking and then handed it to Kagome when the teacher turned around.

A/N: Okay so right now this is gonna be different, _**this type of writing is going to be what the note says.**_ Okay, Got that?"

_**To Kagome: It was me, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga. He was begging us to let you come he wants to dance with you really bad.**_

Kagome opened the note letting Sesshomaru see it as well, even though she didn't know he was peeking over her shoulder. Sesshomaru read the not and rolled his eyes.

_(Sesshomaru) " Great now she knows I wanted her to come!! Real great ya stupid half-breed. This Sesshomaru shouldn't be worrying about it though, if she chooses me then I shall have her, but if not then I wont. One thing, I wont become like that crazed wolf, Kouga, he's like its mating season every day. He needs to just get with that other wolf Ayame, at least she actually wants to be with him."_

Kagome smiled and then took out her pen. She wasn't paying attention since she could pass the class with her eyes closed and one arm behind her back. She tossed the note on Inuyasha's desk. He opened the note out of Sesshomaru's sight and watched as a smirk crossed Inuyasha's.

_**To Inuyasha: Aw that's sweet of you guys, but about Kouga. DOESN'T HE GET A HINT?? I mean I don't wanna be mean to him, I love Kouga to death, but I not like that, he should go with Ayame. I'll still dance with him though, I don't really care who it is, I'll dance with anyone, well except Hojo. Ew, is all I have to say about that.**_

Inuyasha scribbled something really fast and then handed it to Kagome with a smile. She took it and looked at Sesshomaru who had been staring at her.

"What?"

She whispered with a smile, but annoyed voice.

"The teacher almost caught you, but I raised my hand so she wouldn't see, Ms. Kaede would be quite angry if she caught you, better be careful Kagome Higurashi, or you might end up in trouble, and I would honestly hate to see that. Then who would replace my ugly view of that half demon beside you, to such a radiant one beside me?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but the bell interrupted again.

"DANG BELL!"

She screamed out as it rang. No one heard her of course, but they saw her, and the rest of the class filed out quickly. Kagome calmed herself and then gathered her things.

"Bye you guys, I'll answer both of you at P.E. in 3rd period, I'm starved so I'm gonna head to lunch now."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and then watched as Kagome ran out the door. ( A/N: THIS SCHOOL THAT THEY GO TO COUNTS LUNCH AS A PERIOD SO REALLY THERE ARE ONLY 7 THAT THEY HAVE TO ATTEND BECAUSE HERE THEY CAN ALSO CHOOSE LUNCH AS A FREE PERIOD. *CRIES* I WISH THAT MY SCHOOL WERE THAT COOL!!)

Gathering their things they walked out of the room in silence. They never really did get along, and now with a girl between them, that would continue.

Kagome ran into the elevator and pressed down so she could get to the cafeteria. All of the hallway traffic had already cleared so she was alone. Once in the elevator she opened the note and laughed out loud at what was on it. She had to lean against the elevator door for support.

_**To Kagome: I don't blame you, I printed Jakotsu a fake ticket with Hojo's address on it just for kicks. It should be fun for them.**_

And then at the bottom of the page was a little heart saying 'Hojo and Jakotsu Forever in Love' in it with smaller hearts around it.

Then the elevator doors opened and Kagome felled on her butt. She quickly got up as the whole cafeteria looked at her.

"WHAT ARE YOOUUUU LOOKIN AT!!?? GET A LIFE!"

The people staring looked away so fast that they must have gotten whiplash. Kagome walked over to her table taking out her wallet as she walked. She set down her bag by Ayame and then walked away.

"Watch my bag Ayame."

Ayame nodded and continued to eat her pocky as Kagome walked away. She got in line seeing Sesshomaru get in behind her.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I guess I get to answer you earlier than expected, huh?"

Sesshomaru gave her a slight nod and then picked up a slice of pizza as she did.

"Well, I was actually needing an answer from you first. What did you mean when you said, 'such a radiant one beside me', or any of the other things you said?"

Sesshomaru grabbed a soda and then a bowl of corn. So did Kagome not paying attention that she was getting the same things as him.

"I was merely speaking the truth Kagome, that is all."

Kagome smiled taking a bowl of Strawberry ice cream from the barrel of ice they were kept in, just as Sesshomaru did. They grabbed the same bowl, there hands touching. Kagome blushed and pulled her hand back.

"Sorry."

Kagome's words were, but a whisper as they filled the space between them.

"No problem, this was yours."

Sesshomaru offered her the small bowl, but she refused it.

"No thanks, you take it, I'll just get another one."

Kagome grabbed another strawberry ice cream and then walked up to pay her lunch.

(Kagome may not live in the rich side of town, but she had her fair share of money. How do you think her mom got a Porsche?)

The lunch lady manning the cashier surveyed her tray and then rang up the price.

"$5.78 please?"

Kagome cursed under her breath noticing that she only had a $50.00 dollar bill in her wallet. Kagome didn't want to have to break a 50 at school, nobody carries that much money except Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, so she didn't feel like carrying around the change.( lets say that their working with U.S. currency right now, Kay?"

Sesshomaru handed the lady a debit card after peering into her wallet and catching the curse.

"Here, if you don't want to break a fifty I'll get it."

The lady rang up her food and gave the card back to Sesshomaru along with a receipt.

"Thank you," said the lady.

Sesshomaru nodded and paid for his food walking to his table.

"Hey Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned.

"Hmh."

Kagome smiled and then waved to him slightly.

"Thanks, I owe ya one, we can finish our talk at P.E. like I thought."

Sesshomaru nodded again and then walked to his table, Kagome doing the same, except that every girl in the school was eyeing her as she did. It would be and understatement to say that they were jealous.

________________________________________________________________________

Alrighty REVIEW TIIIIMMMME!! Go on and press that little button that's green, I want at least 3 reviews to continue with this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha or anything mentioned in this fic.**

**Kagome finished her lunch rather slowly than usual, but it was probably because she kept talking about the Summer Bash with Sango and Ayame. They were all looking forward to going to the hotel and partying all night, especially because it was on Kagome's 18th**** birthday. **

**After lunch Kagome and Ayame had P.E. together. It was a good class for Kagome because she was a very athletic girl, but Ayame wasn't so lucky. She had horrible hand-eye coordination and didn't succeed in making points in any sports she played. **

**But, she found P.E. a very interesting class. Every boy in there would be attracted to Kagome as if she were a huge magnet. She wore regular shorts and a baby tee, but everyone would give her compliments on how she was so beautiful. Ayame couldn't help, but be jealous, especially since Kouga, her crush, always said how Kagome had his heart.**

**Kagome decided to stand on the sidelines and watch a basket ball game that was going on between Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Hojo against Inuyasha, Miroku, and Bankotsu.**

**Sesshomaru was leading by four points, making Inuyasha irritable and bossy. Sesshomaru weaved through Inuyasha and Bankotsu in his baby blue basketball shorts and white tank top making Kagome laugh when he bounced the ball off Inuyasha's head into the basket. **

**Of course having the bad temper Inuyasha had, he tried to get Sesshomaru back, only to fail. Kouga jumped in front of Sesshomaru grabbing the ball and bouncing it through Inuyasha's legs to Hojo. **

**He shot, bounce, circle, fall out of the basket. Kouga caught the rebound and shot winking at Kagome as it 'swished' into the basket swaying the whole back board and beam. Kagome smiled at him and then called over Sesshomaru after they called a time out for a water break.**

"**Hey Sesshomaru, you got a minute?"**

"**Hmh."**

**Kagome smiled at him and then continued with a giggle.**

"**Kay, I'll take that as a yes. So, why did you say those things in first period?"**

"**Hmh. I don't like to repeat myself."**

"**I know, I know, you said you were merely telling the truth," Kagome said in a deep voice imitating- or at least trying- to sound like Sesshomaru. But I mean, do you mind explaining a lil more?"**

**Sesshomaru cocked a criticizing eyebrow and then smirked a bit.**

"**That was a horrible imitation, my voice isn't that low. Do you want me to sound like Rick Ross?"**

**Kagome stomped her foot and huffed, crossing her arms.**

"**No, just answer the question already!!"**

"**Cranky aren't we? But fine, you are better looking than most females and you replace my view of that reached half-demon that I despise. How more simpler could it be?" **

**Kagome blinked a couple of times and then went to open her mouth to respond, but Sesshomaru beat her to it.**

"**I trust you will be coming to the Summer Bash tomorrow?"**

**Kagome took out her ticket as if she were trying to show proof to the one who sent them out.**

"**Yup, I hear that the last one was crazy fun. To bad I wasn't here last year to go. But I also here that they get better with every year, so it'll still be fun. I cant wait, but I have a question."**

"**Hmh."**

"**Again, I'll take that as a yes. Why did I get a hotel room pass, but Sango didn't?"**

"**Well, you see my brother and I have a system for this. We switch back and forth every year. See, one person will invite the regular guests, and then the other will invite the VIPs' and handle the hotel passes. It just so happened that I got to do the VIP's and hotel passes this year since Inuyasha did it last year. Sango just isn't a person that came to mind when I thought about the hotel passes, but I knew you would want someone to come to the V.I.P. room with."**

"**Oh, I see thank you, but I wont be staying without Sango, me and her go everywhere together and I don't want to do it if she cant."**

**Sesshomaru went to answer, but a ball that Ayame had been tossing around found its way towards his head. Kagome saw it coming before he did- even though she didn't know why with him being a demon- and caught it before it could do any harm.**

"**Whoa, that was a close one, huh?"**

**Sesshomaru nodded, obviously thanking her since he was silent after that, while Ayame came jogging over to him.**

"**Oh, Sesshomaru I'm so sorry. Did you get hit?"**

"**No, Kagome caught it before it hit me in the head."**

**Ayame blushed, and then turned to Kagome who was holding the ball under her arm.**

"**Oh, sorry Kagome, you know how bad I am at sports, it's just that umm, I was tossing it around with Miroku and it went past me."**

**Kagome smiled and tossed the ball up in the air, caught it and started spinning it on her finger.**

"**Hey, it's cool. Just hold on, kay?"**

"**Kay."**

**Kagome took the ball of her finger and the closed her eyes. She shot the ball, flicking her wrist like a Pro and then opened her eyes to see the ball swish into the basket.**

"**Oh rockin!! I made it!! I knew that practice would pay off!"**

**Ayame gave a little clap and then ran away to go reclaim her ball. Kagome smiled at her from across the court and then turned to talk to Sesshomaru. She took a deep breath and then…**

**SCRREEEEAAACCCCHHHHHH!!!**

**The coaches whistle rang throughout the gym and Kagome stomped.**

"**STUUUPPPPIIIID WHISTLE!! IT'S ALWAYS SOMETHIN!!!"**

**Sesshomaru smirked at her anger and then walked by her to go to the boys locker room, brushing her arm. Kagome almost was to angry to notice, but then came out of her tyrant when she felt it. She went to turn to say something, but he was gone, in the locker room that she couldn't enter.**

"**Ugh, jerk, leaving me like that."**

**Kagome ran off, into the girls locker room so she could change back to her normal attire.**

**While inside the boys locker room Sesshomaru changed quickly and went to the mirror to fix his hair. While at the mirror Inuyasha came up behind him.**

"**Hey Sesshomaru, why were you talking to Kagome so long, I thought you didn't like humans, well except for Miroku."**

**Sesshomaru put his comb in his back pocket and then turned around, he was nose to nose with Inuyasha.**

"**I don't have to answer to you half-breed, now move."**

**Inuyasha stood his ground and a low growl could be heard from his throat. Sesshomaru sensing that he wasn't going to move pushed past him.**

"**Sesshomaru, get back here and answer me!! Hey I'm not playing, if Dad would let us have the party after I beat into the ground I would, but that isn't going to happen. Ya chicken just tell me!"**

**Sesshomaru kept walking out the door as the bell rang.**

"**Hmh."**

**Inuyasha stomped out the door after Sesshomaru, but found Kagome standing in front of him.**

"**Oh, there you are, here I said I would write you back and I did."**

**Kagome shoved a piece of folded paper into his hands and ran off in the direction of her next class, Language Arts. She waved over her shoulder as she ran.**

"**Sorry, Inuyasha, but I don't want to be late to my next class, we have a huge test coming up tomorrow, ya know finals. The teacher said that we could copy the answers if we got there early."**

**Inuyasha waved back smiling, "Kay, bye Kagome, see you Tomorrow," and then he walked off in the direction of his next class. **

**Sango caught up with Kagome in their next class and took her seat beside her.**

"**Hey, Kagome, what's up."**

**Kagome looked up from her notepad and smiled at her.**

"**Hey Sango, nothing just takin notes for tomorrow's finals, I really want to get a good grade so my Mom will let me do more stuff this summer. I have plans to go to the beach with Kouga and Inuyasha next weekend."**

**Sango giggled and then started taking notes.**

"**Yeah, well we all know that Kouga only wants you to go cuz he wants to see you in a bathing suit."**

**Kagome shrugged, turning the page of her pad.**

"**So? If I were him I would want to see me in a bikini, too. I'm not even gonna lie, plus their both cute, I'll be the envy of the beach."**

**Sango busted out in laughter earning a glare from their teacher. **

**Kagome giggled as her friend slapped a hand over her mouth and put her head on the desk so couldn't see her face.**

"**Wow Sango, that was close, looked like he was gonna breath fire the way he was looking at you." (he-he get it cuz he really does breath fire.)**

**Sango nodded still trying to suppress her laughter. Kagome finished her notes early and then ripped a piece of paper out of her notepad. She addressed it to Sesshomaru and tapped Bankotsu's shoulder who was sitting in front of her.**

"**Pssst, Bankotsu, pass this to Suikotsu and tell him to give it to Sesshomaru."**

**Bankotsu smirked and then took the note from her.**

"**Only if I get a kiss first."**

**Kagome rolled her eyes.**

"**What? Why?"**

**Bankotsu turned the note in his fingers.**

"**Because your hot, and I want one."**

**Kagome sighed and then kissed him on the cheek over her desk when the teacher wasn't looking.**

"**There, now pass it on!"**

**Bankotsu smirked and then tickled her chin.**

"**Sure, cutie."**

**Kagome sighed and watched as the note got passed along and finally landed on Sesshomaru's desk. He stared at the note like it was an alien, but then after about 3 minutes he picked it up and carefully unfolded it.**

_**To Sesshomaru: Hey jerk, thanks for leaving me in the gym. I was about to talk! But, anyway, like I was saying, I'm not going to be staying at the hotel unless Sango can, sorry.**_

Sesshomaru stared at the note again, he was beginning to annoy Kagome with all the staring. It was like he had bad eye sight or something, but that would be impossible for a demon.

After another 3 minutes of staring, Sesshomaru picked up his pencil and began to scribble across the page.

He folded the note back up and then threw it over his shoulder. Amazingly it landed right in the middle of Kagome's desk and sat there with her staring at it.

"Show off," Kagome mumbled under her breath, earning a snicker from both Sango and Bankotsu.

"Ugh! Stop eaves dropping you guys!"

Bankotsu covered his ears mocking her and Sango went back to copying notes. Kagome knew that she would be busy since she had a one track mid and couldn't multi-task. Kagome opened the note and laid it out on her desk so she could read it.

_**To Kagome: I'm not a jerk, it was time to go. But, if that is the case then your friend may come, I will have a waiting hotel pass for her just tell her to ask the bouncer for it, I shall leave it in his care, he is a friend of mine so he will be careful. Your room will be upgraded and she will get yours, you will be staying in the Penthouse, I suggest that you bring a bathing suit because they have an indoor and outdoor pool. **_

Kagome smiled and then wrote her reply before the bell rang. When it did she was kind of happy because she had to use the restroom. She ran out of the door throwing the folded paper in Sesshomaru's hands. She walked to the restroom and waited for a stall to open. As she did Kikyo walked through the door with her to lackeys right on her heals. She glared at Kagome as she checked her make up smothered face in the mirror.

"Ha, look who we got here girls, it's Kagome Higurashit!"

The two girls laughed and then Kikyo held up her hand silencing them.

Kagome wanted to barf, but the fact she had to pee kept her from doing so. She sighed as she waited and turned to Kikyo and her girls with a serious look on her face.

"Listen here little girl, I don't have time for people or skanks as Inuyasha put it, so if you don't mind leave before I have to make you."

Kikyo smirked at her, her voice was annoying and cocky, but her eyes showed fear.

"Ha, I would like to see you try! You could beat Tsubaki here much less me."

Tsubaki and Abi nodded, but then Tsubaki realized what she said.

"Wait, what?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Shut your trap Tsubaki before I shut it for you!"

The girl did as she was told, she seemed like she was afraid, but Kagome didn't know why, Kikyo was obviously week. Kikyo turned back around and cracked her knuckles.

"Like I said before, I would like to see you try."

Kagome shrugged and walked up to Kikyo. She grabbed her by the hair and started to drag her out of the bathroom. Kikyo was flailing about and called for her lackeys to come and help. The ran up to Kagome and attempted to pulled Kikyo away, but failed. Kagome kneed Abi in the gut and planted her fist in Tsubaki's nose. Then she proceeded out into the hallway.

When she reached the hallway she threw Kikyo on the ground and dusted off her hands.

"There you go, I tried and I succeeded! You got your wish, now if you'll excuse me, the girl in the stall just came out, I'm going to use the restroom, toodles."

Kagome waved bye to Kikyo mocking her as she held her head, still lying in the middle of the hallway. Kagome heard whispers and laughs as she continued to the bathroom with a smile on her face. She walked in the bathroom, stepped over Tsubaki and Abi, used the restroom and then left to her next class.

________________________________________________________________________

Ha I think this is a pretty funny chapter if I do say myself. So now it's review time! You know you wanna do it, you wanna click that little button down there! Go on ad do it! It would make me happy!! I want at least 3 to continue! Priencess Yoshie's question answer: Kagome isn't a total punk, but she is close to it. She dresses similar to my tastes, it just makes it easier to write about. But anyway she listens to may types of music, and has different styles. I hope this helps you understand the story.

P.S.= the rest of the group is like Kagome. Just sayin

**CLICK**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or anything mentioned in this fic.

Kagome walked to her next class people shooting her amused glances, a few thumbs up and then someone actually high fived her. It seemed that Kikyo had a lot of enemies that despised her. It wasn't that Kagome had a real problem with Kikyo, but she was being annoying and gave her an invitation to whoop her butt, of course Kagome was going to take it. Kagome chuckled to herself thinking about what she just did and what the reactions of her peers were as she walked into 5th period Geography. (Ooo I hate geography my teacher was a stupid head that would yell at me for no reason! I hate him sooo much!!)

She took a seat and waited for the class to start. Kouga came in with Inuyasha and took a seat, Inuyasha on her left and Kouga on her right. Sango didn't have that class with her, so she was stuck with the boys.

Mr. Myoga walked into the classroom and sat down. He was about to speak when the intercom came on. The principle spoke with a strict voice.

"Attention all Seniors! Do to studying for the Finals, we are allowing you the rest of the day off. You may leave as soon as possible. We expect you to go home and study for tomorrow's test. Have a good day."

Kouga and Kagome looked at each other with a smirk on their faces. They ran out the door and to their lockers, putting in their combination with incomprehensible speed. Kagome got hers opened first and then a rush of Seniors tore through the hall. Everyone Kagome knew was there, but she kept her mind on getting her stuff before Kouga.

Kagome slammed her locker shut and laughed trotting over to Kouga.

"Ha-ha-ha, I won!! And the crowd goes WILD!! Yay me!"

Kouga slammed his locker shut and stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll get you next time. So Kagome, I know you're not actually gonna study, so what're you gonna do?"

Kagome placed an index finger on her chin.

"Mmmm I guess I'm gonna go to the movies, I wanna see that new one that came out about the robots anyway."

Kouga nodded and then offered to carry her books.

"Do you want to go with me Kouga?"

Kouga's tailed wagged a bit as he put her books in her passenger seat.

"Sure Kagome! I would love to! What time?"

Kagome looked at her watch and the smiled at him.

"Uh, how bout 7:30? I wanna go home and get a shower. Plus I get outa these cloths."

Kouga's tailed wagged again as he waved her off.

"Kay, see you later Kagome!!"

Kouga ran to his car and then sped off to his house.

"Kagome here I come."

Kagome on the other hand took out her cell and dialed Sango.

"Hello?"

"Sango meet me at the movies, 7:30, Kouga's gonna be there and I'm inviting everyone."

"Kay, see ya later, bye Kagome!"

"Bye Sango."

Kagome hung up and then held down the 5.

"Yeah?"

"Inuyasha, hey meet me at the movies, 7:30, I'm inviting everyone."

Inuyasha coughed a bit.

"Kay, see you there, bye Kagome."

"Bye Inuyasha, see you later."

Click. Kagome sighed and then texted Sango telling her to invite Miroku. She then held down the 8. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Come on answer!"

"Sesshomaru speaking."

"Oh, hey."

"What do you want?"

"Ooo, who's cranky now?"

Sesshomaru almost growled at her arrogance and his breathing became heavy.

"State your purpose now, or will make your life miserable."

Kagome gasped at his sudden change in personality and looked at the phone.

"OH WAIT A MINUTE!! I WAS JUST CALLING YOU TO BE NICE AND INVITE YOU TO THE MOVIES SINCE I OWE YOU, BUT I GUESS IF YOU'RE GONNA ACT LIKE THAT THEN YOU CAN STAY YOUR BUTT HOME AND DO WHAT JERKS DO!! YOU HAVE REAL NERVE TO TREAT ME LIKE THAT WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!! GOOD BYE SESSHO-"

"Don't you dare hang up on me! *sigh* listen I just found out that that stupid mutt forgot to hire a DJ. I was just mad, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that."

"_Did he just ….. apologize? That's so weird. The rumors around school say that he's just some cold, heartless, emotionless, demon. Are the rumors wrong?" _

"Hello, are you still there?"

Kagome came out of her thoughts as she stopped at a red light.

"Oh, yeah. So, er, do you want to go, or what?"

There was a long silence and then Kagome her another sigh.

"Yeah, I'll be there, what time?"

Kagome smiled to herself and she turned into her usual parking spot in front of the shrine steps.

"7:30, if you want me to I can come pick you up I can."

"No, that wont be necessary, I'll be there. Goodbye."

"Uh, bye."

Kagome heard a click and she hung up the phone. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car, she ran up the steps and into the house where Sota was waiting for her.

"Hey Sota! What's up?"

Sota looked over his shoulder from the couch and waved with one hand.

"Hey sis, not much. Your home early, what happened?"

Kagome laid her bag down and ran up the stairs.

"Nothing, they let the Seniors out for studying, but we all know that that's not gonna happen."

Sota laughed and followed her up the stairs to see her door open and Kagome in her bra getting ready for a shower.

Sota stumbled backwards and covered his eyes.

"AAAHHHH I'M BLIND!!"

Kagome looked up ad rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now move I gotta get a shower! I'm going out tonight."

Sota stayed covering his eyes, but moved out of her way.

"That's what I thought, runt. Now I'm gonna be gone for about three hours, I'm leaving a 7:30. I'm gonna order out pizza so go grab the house phone and put it in my room for me would ya?"

Sota ran down the stairs and grabbed the house phone. He placed it in his sisters room and went back down stairs to watch the rest of his T.V. show.

After Kagome got out of the shower she jogged to her room and got dressed. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a dark grey shirt that read ' life's a garden, dig it' on it in black letters across the back.

She picked up the phone on her bed and dialed the number on the back. She taped it there because she and her brother were pretty much pizza-holics.

Ring, ring.

"Hello, Rubies Pizza Buffet, Onigumo speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey it's Kagome, I want the usual."

Kagome heard a cash register printing out an order form and him yelling out the order.

"Okay so that's 2 large pizzas, one with only cheese and then one with sausage and olives. Is that all?"

"Nope that'll do it."

"Okay, it should be about 15 minutes, and your total is $8.47. If its late you get a free 2 litter bottle of Coke."

"Kay, thanks."

"Bye."

Kagome tossed the phone on her bed and ran walked to the bathroom. She took blow dryer and circle comb. She began to curl her hair and then 15 minutes passed. She put away her styling things and as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Sota the pizzas here, go bring out the plates."

Kagome ran downstairs grabbed her purse off the table and pulled out her $50.00. She opened the door and greeted the pizza boy.

"$8.47 Ma'am."

Has voice was screechy and he had pimples all over his face.

"Kay."

Kagome handed him the fifty and he gave her the change. She handed him a five dollar bill for his tip and took the pizzas from him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, and remember that Rubies Pizza is the jewel of all foods."

Kagome smiled at him and returned to the house.

"SOTAAA!!! FOOD!"

Sota came out of the kitchen holding some plates. He handed on to Kagome and then kept one to himself. Kagome handed him a box and the kept one for herself. She opened up her box and inhaled the aroma of the olives and sausage.

"Jeez sis! Think you're a lil bit hungry or what?"

Kagome shot him a glare and then picked up a slice of the pizza. She bit into it and pulled away but half the cheese came along with it.

"Dang it! It always does that to me!!"

Sota laughed ad bit in his pizza, but the same thing happened to him except his cheese swung around and landed on his chin putting hot tomato sauce all over his face.

"OOWWWW!!! HOT, HOT, HOT!!!"

Kagome laughed and almost fell out of her chair watching her little brother run around wiping off tomato sauce. Once he finally calmed down he sat back down in his chair.

"God, Kagome! You coulda helped me ya know!!"

Kagome kept laughing though and then her chair flipped backwards. She kicked his plate making more sauce from another slice of pizza go all over Sota's face.

"BWAHAHAHA YOU JUST CANT HWHAHA CATCH A BREAK! BWHAHAH CAN YOU HAHAHA SOTA??"

Sota ran to the bathroom and Kagome could hear the sink turn on.

"BAHAHAHWHAHAHWHAHAHAH!!!"

Kagome finally got back up after her laugh attack and cleaned up the left over pizza sauce. She giggled here and there thinking about what happened to her brother.

When Sota came out of the bathroom his face was red and his shirt was gone.

"AAHHH I'M BLIND," yelled Kagome! She was on a roll today.

Sota just glared at her and then pointed to the clock.

"Hey sis, look what time it is. I hope you aren't late for whatever it is your doin," Sota said in a devilish tone.

Kagome looked over at the clock and then gasped.

"CRAP!! I AM GONNA BE LATE!!"

Kagome ran out the door and grabbed a new pair of keys off the hook. She almost flew down the steps and then hopped on one of her motorcycles' a 2007 Harley-Davidson Night Rod. She pushed in the keys and sped off doing a short wheelie as she did. She speed down the street and turned onto the road that would take her to the movies the fastest.

"Oh, man. I hope I don't get there to late!! The guys are gonna be ticked if I am!"

---------------With The Group----------------

(The group right now is Sesshomaru, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and that's it let's just say that Ayame had to work.)

"Where is she? She was suppose to be here 5 minutes ago," said an annoyed Inuyasha.

Kouga was pacing back and forth like an obsessed father and Sesshomaru, well Sesshomaru looked like he was sleeping, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Miroku really wasn't paying close attention because he was watching Sango walked back and forth in front of him like Kouga, except she was slower.

Then Kagome's black motorcycle came into sight and Sango's head shot up.

"Finally!"

Everyone, but Sesshomaru said. Kagome sped down the tiny street and turned the bike sideways so she would stop. She skidded down the last remaining yards and stopped right in front of Sesshomaru and Sango.

She took off her helmet and let her hair fall with a smile that could light up even the darkest corner of space.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Me and Sota had some pizza troubles, I'll tell you later. Just let me go park and then we can get our tickets."

Sango nodded and Kagome turned her bike. She popped the back wheel up and rode over to the nearest parking lot.

Sesshomaru looked to Sango and then to Kagome's descending bike.

"Girl, tell me. When did Kagome start riding motorcycles, she's good."

Sango gave him a confused look and then smiled.

"Oh that, she's been riding ever since she was about 7."

"Oh, 7 years of age is quite young."

Sango giggled and the shook her head.

"No, no, I meant 7 months. Her mom would take her riding over on my land. But when her mom dies she got everything and then just kept riding by herself. She taught herself all of those cool tricks, and she's even taught me some."

Sesshomaru's eyes showed a little bit of surprise, but he quickly covered it up. Sango already saw it by then though, she would tell Kagome later.

Kagome jogged up to the group and then pulled on Sesshomaru's jacket and Kouga's shirt.

"Come on guys or we'll miss the beginning!!"

Kagome ran up to the ticket booth dragging the two along. Kouga was more than willing to come, but Sesshomaru was just being like a dog on a leash. ( no pun intended on that one.)

Kagome paid for two tickets and then handed one to Sesshomaru.

"What is _that_ for? This person is able to by his own ticket, thank you."

"You're very welcome. Just take the ticket jerk, owed you a couple so now I only owe you one. I still gotta pay you back for letting Sango stay at the hotel."

Sango's face lit up and she ran over to Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Kouga.

"Wait, what?! I get to stay? That's so cool! Thanks Sesshomaru!"

Sango flung her arms around Sesshomaru and he tensed.

"Uh, Sango, what are you doing."

Sango looked at Kagome and then Sesshomaru.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot! The whole this person thing."

Sango quickly removed her arms and went back over to Miroku who was waiting with a growling Inuyasha.

Kouga and Sesshomaru were then dragged into the theater. All the while Inuyasha was growling more and more, following them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh my fingers huurrrttt!! For my finger pain, you owe me a review! I want at least 2-4 to continue!!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this fic.

Kagome dragged the two guys she had by the wrists into the movie screening room and took their seats.

( okay seating order. Sesshomaru on the outside, Kagome next to him,, Kouga next Kagome, Sango next to Kouga, Miroku next to Sango, and Inuyasha next to Miroku. They almost took up a whole row. It was a small movie theater.)

They waited about 2 minutes for the remainder of the previews to stop playing, and then the movie started. It was in 3D so they had to wear those stupid glasses. All except Sesshomaru who refused to wear them. Kagome looked up and saw he wasn't wearing his so she figured she would force them onto his face.

Kagome reached in the cup holder, found his glasses and went to place them on his face. Before she could even move he had her wrist in his hand and his face by her ear.

"What are you doing?"

His whisper was still cold, but his breath was warm, snaking its way down her neck. Kagome gasped and tried to struggle out of his grasp, but she had no such luck. She kind of wished Kouga would have seen this so he could spring into action, but he was to caught up in the action sequence of the movie.

"I was trying to put on your glasses. You cant enjoy the movie without them."

Sesshomaru almost chuckled at her feeble attempts to get free. He growled a bit when he felt a spark on his hand.

"Sesshomaru Tashio, you let me go right now or else."

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow and tightened his grip just a little bit.

"Or else, what?"

Kagome looked turned her head so they were nose to nose.

"Or else I will purify you. And believe me it wont be a pleasant experience. Now let go!"

The movie ended right about then and Kouga stood up getting ready to leave. In the process he bumped into Kagome who's head went forward into Sesshomaru's.

Kouga turned to apologize to Kagome, but saw her kissing Sesshomaru.

"GAAHHH! KAGOME! WHAT'ER YOU DOING!?"

Kagome's eyes went wipe and she immediately pulled back from, the once in his life, surprised Sesshomaru. She blushed furiously, but then turned her enraged gaze to Kouga.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT A I DOING!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE ME DO THIS! IF WOULD HAVE WAITED LIKE EVERYONE ELSE TO GET OUT OF THE MOVIES THEN MAYB THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!! GOD THANKS A LOT KOUGA!!"

Kagome threw her glasses at his head and stomped out of the screening room leaving the whole group except Sango behind. She was right on her heals in and attempt to calm her down. She knew how angry Kagome could really get if she didn't calm down quickly enough.

"Kagome! Wait up!"

Kagome turned half way around and Sango ran into her.

"Oh, uh sorry. Um Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome's face was red and her eyes were squinted.

"Yeah, Sango, I'm fine. WHAT! OF COURSE I'M **NOT** FINE!! DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED??! YOU ARE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M FINE!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!! I JUST KISSED SESSHOMARU!! UGH THIS IS SO STUPIIIDD!!"

Kagome started pacing back and forth in front of the theater, mumbling and throwing her hands about.. Many people started to stare at her, but she tried to pay no mind. She didn't want to go to jail for aggravated battery or assault today, she had to much on her mind. By the time Kagome had made her 8th pass in front of Sango, the rest of the group came out to watch her. Kouga walked up to Sango with an apologetic look in his eye, she looked at him shrugged.

"Is she gonna stop any time soon?"

Sango shook her head still watching the psycho Kagome. Inuyasha walked up to Kouga and pushed him in the chest.

"Hey! Why'd you have to go and yell at her like that?? It was your fault anyway! You pushed her into Sesshomaru! If you woulda just waited like we were then that wouldn't have happened. Now she's gonna be out there all night, you know what happened last time at school, when Renkotsu set a fire cracker of beside her!! She isn't like other girls ya know!"

Kouga pushed Inuyasha back pointed to Kagome who was in her own little angry world, still pacing, oblivious to the group that was watching her from under the roof. It started to rain, but by now she didn't care what happened, she was just trying to figure out what was going to happen and what she would do to Kouga.

"Do you think I like having her upset, and mad at me!? I didn't mean to yell at her! I cant help how I feel!! Besides she and mister emotionless over there shouldn't have been so close!! If they wouldn't have been like that this wouldn't have happened and Kagome wouldn't be mad at me."

Sesshomaru glared at him and then walked over by his _half_-_brother_.

"Are you implying that it's my fault she s like this when I was merely stopping her from putting those god awful glasses on my face?"

Kouga took a step forward towards both of them.

"Yeah maybe I am. So what?"

Sesshomaru smirked and then took off his jacket. Sango and Miroku saw what was happening and nodded to each other. Miroku grabbed Sesshomaru and threw him against the wall pining him there while Sango took Kouga's tail and pulled him into the building. Sesshomaru glared at Miroku and then broke his grasp.

"Get your hands off of me human."

Miroku grabbed his arm and pushed him back against the wall.

"No Sesshomaru, there is no need for fighting, I wont allow you to do this while Kagome is in distress."

Sesshomaru pushed Miroku off again and dusted off his shirt. He picked up his jacked and leaned against the wall.

"Fine, but don't touch me again. We need to get Kagome out of that rain before she catches Pneumonia."

Sesshomaru stepped out from under the roof and walked over to still the pacing, but now less frantically, Kagome. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a dead pig and reached in her front pocket. Kagome blushed, but began beating on his back. ( and yes Sesshomaru has both arms just to let you know.

"Oh come on!! It wasn't even a real kiss!! This doesn't mean you can claim me as yours now! PUT! ME!! DOOWWNNNN!"

Sesshomaru pulled out her bike keys and threw them to Inuyasha. (He rode there with Miroku so he didn't drive anything.)

"Inuyasha, follow us home on Kagome's bike. She needs to get out of this storm."

Inuyasha nodded and ran of in towards the parking lot. Sesshomaru turned and walked off towards the parking lot that held the car her chose to drive there. His one of a kind, customized, Lamborghini. It was Lamborghini's his family owned, but this one was like any other in the entire world. It was a birthday present that he got for his 18th birthday. It was his second most prized possession.

Sesshomaru opened the trunk and pulled out a towel he kept with him for when he went to the beach ad rapped it around Kagome, who had given up on trying to loosen his grip. She used up all her energy screaming, pacing, and failing at fighting back, so she couldn't use her powers.

Sesshomaru sat her inside his car and locked the doors so she couldn't get out. One thing about his customization: it couldn't be unlocked from the inside. Useful.

He walked around to the other side and then opened the door, slid in, and started the car. He backed out and turned the heat on. Kagome was shivering now that she sat still and she rubbed her hands together to keep them from going numb.

"S-Sesshomaru, aren't-t you col-ld?"

Sesshomaru put his hand on her arm and then she understood why he wasn't cold. His skin was burning up, almost like he had a fever. She guessed she never noticed before because she was never this cold.

"W-why are you s-so warm?"

Sesshomaru took off his jacket as he stopped at a red light and threw it in the backseat floor board.

"It is something that some demons just do. Not all demons do it though. I suppose it is partly because I am a dog demon."

Kagome looked at him for a minute and then the speed gauge.

"Sesshomaru, your b-breaking the s-speed limit b-by 20 miles p-per hour. Slow d-down."

Sesshomaru glanced at her and then looked in the review mirror. He spotted Inuyasha about 3 cars back. He kept his foot held in position though, he would let of the gas. He needed to get out of the rain. Well he didn't really mind, but he couldn't help but feel worried that the shivering girl beside him might fall ill, or pass out.

"Sesshomaru t-tell me. Why d-did you g-get me out of the rain?"

Sesshomaru gave her another glance and then made a sharp turned left drifting a bit on the slick, wet roads. He was wondering if it would scare Kagome, but she acted like she didn't even notice.

"Because I wont just sit there and let someone I know walk around in the rain, and then possibly get sick. You shouldn't have done that, you will have to change those clothes immediately."

Kagome blushed, but she turned her head trying to hide it. Sesshomaru saw though, his demon eyes caught everything, well everything except that darn ball that the wolf demon girl managed to lose, causing it to come for him.

"Right."

Sesshomaru pulled up in front of a huge stone mansion and pulled up under a garage. The mansion was huge with a 3rd story and a gated backyard. There were vines growing up the terrace, and the hedges were cut into dog shapes. There was a family crest on the main doors that had the same dog on it with three swords surrounding it. It was beautiful all in all. He unlocked the doors with a button and they opened upon him hitting another button on the key. Another customization of his choosing.

He walked around to the other side and picked Kagome up out of her seat. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and her teeth were chattering. She needed to get warm and fast.

Sesshomaru pressed the button again and the doors closed. He carried Kagome up some stairs and into a large dining room where a man and woman were having a conversation. Sesshomaru was going to walk past them, but the man stopped him.

"Son, who's this? And why is she soaking wet?"

Sesshomaru grunted and turned around, annoyance in his eyes.

"She is a friend. And she is soaking wet because she is not very bright, she went out in the rain and walked around for about 10 minutes."

The man that Kagome identified as his father glanced at the woman and then back at them.

"Well then, get her into a hot bath and some dry clothes before she gets sick."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned, going up some stairs. As he walked away, he heard to chairs screech on the tile and to people dancing around whispering about grandchildren and love for their lonely son. Sesshomaru mentally sighed as he kicked open his bedroom door and then walked through his large room to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me tell me! What do you think!? Is it good? Is it bad? Does it wanna make you laugh or cry? Hellooo? I wanna know! At least give me 3 reviews! But hey people don't be afraid to leave more than 1 kay? Again finger pains!! I'm gonna have arthritis by the age of 15!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or anything mentioned in this fic.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome down in the bathrooms garden tub.

"There now turn on the water, I shall have one of the maids bring in some dry clothes for you."

Kagome nodded, and when Sesshomaru left she began peeling off her wet clothes as fast as she could. Even though Sesshomaru's body heat warmed her up enough to make her teeth stop chattering, she was still beyond cold. She threw her clothes into the sink except her bra, which was only damp. How it did not get soaked was beyond Kagome's comprehension, but she didn't have time to think about that. She was way to cold.

She turned on the hot water. It poured out of two fountain like things at each end of the tub. Kagome cupped her hands and started pouring the water over her body. It felt so good, Kagome almost forgot that she was in a guys tub. But not just any guys tub, Sesshomaru Tashio's tub!! She felt the water raise to her waists as she sat there and sighed. She began to warm up and it felt like heaven, but then again, it was probably just because she almost froze to death. Or at least that's how it felt.

Kagome looked around the large bathroom and found it was quiet large. About the size of her room, or larger. There was a silver and glass shower, the silver garden tub she was sitting in, a granite counter with a silver sink, and then a large mirror with a row of lights that were on top. Then there were three doors. One she knew as she entrance and the one she figured to be a towel closet and then one she figured to be the toilet.

Kagome chuckled at that thought for some odd reason and then felt that the water was at her rib cage. She turned off the water and laid back. She sunk down until only her eyes and ears were above the water. She would hold her breath.

"_I wonder why he's doing all of this. I mean, I'm in his bathroom for god's sake. It feels so weird, but at the same time comforting. Its so weird how this all happened, too. I mean we kissed, well it wasn't a real kiss actually, well I guess maybe it was. Wait! No, no, no! it wasn't, it wouldn't even of happened if stupid Kouga would've just waited. Then he wouldn't have bumped me. But then again, I guess it was just an accident, maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. The doctor said I should try to control my anger. I guess I didn't do such a good job at that. Plus it wasn't like I enjoyed it."_

She closed her eyes and relaxed it was so peaceful.

Knock, knock, knock!

Kagome startled almost jumped out of the tub, but then remembered that Sesshomaru told her that he would be sending someone in with fresh cloths. Dry clothes. The thought almost made Kagome jump out of the hot water and run out to his room just to get to them. Then there was another knock.

"Uh, hello? Ms. Kagome, I came to bring you some clothes."

Kagome got out of the tub, lightly toweled off, and ran to the door. She opened and met lime green eyes.

"Hello, I'm one of the maids, Hayama. Here are your clothes, is there anything else I can get you?"

Kagome took the cloths from her and smiled.

"No thank you, this should do me. Thank you."

Hayama smiled and left the room promptly. Kagome closed the bathroom door and set the clothes on the counter and finished toweling off. She never looked at the cloths the whole time until she went to put the on.

"Oh. My. God."

In her hands were a pair of dark blue, plaid boxers, a white large pajama shirt, and a pair of light blue pajama pants.

Kagome almost fainted at the sight of the pants much less boxers. She huffed out a long sigh before taking her bra off the towel rack where it had been drying and put it on. She stepped into the boxers and slid them on and rolled the waistband a bit so they wouldn't be so long. Kagome put the pants and buttoned the pajama shirt, which to her dismay was to big and fell off one of her shoulder.

"_Great! First I have to where his boxers, and now I look like a hooker. This was a bad day to go out, I should have studied for once! Ugh why do all the bad things always happen to meee??" _

Kagome sighed again and went to the sink. She too her clothes and squeezed out the excess water out. She then balled the still sopping wet clothes up and walked out or the bathroom shaking the water out of her hair. It was curly and stringy, but still very cute.

Sesshomaru was waiting in the living room watching the news. ( how exciting!) And listening for any signs of Kagome. When he heard her light footsteps coming down the stairs he called Hayama.

"Hayama, go fetch Kagome's clothes for her, please. They need to be dried."

Hayama nodded and ran up the stairs a bit, meeting Kagome half way. She took the clothes from her and walked back down the stairs swiftly, smiling to Sesshomaru as she did. He nodded and turned off the T.V. when he heard her hit the last step. He turned around seeing her in his clothes. He almost wanted to smile at how the shoulder wouldn't stay up and the pants were baggy.

"What're you lookin at? Listen! If you tell anyone about this I will-"

Kagome pointed a finger at him, and was about to threaten his life when the ma assumed to be Sesshomaru's father walked around the corner.

Kagome smiled and placed her hands behind her back upon seeing him. Locked onto his arm was the woman from before. The man looked at her with surprised eyes, they were hard, and loving, but stern and childish.

"Well hello there Kagome. How are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled at his voice, how it was so inviting and friendly.

"Um, much better sir. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The man smiled back at her and approached smoothly. He grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed it, Kagome blushed when he looked up at her and then she withdrew her hand.

"My apologies, I am InuTashio, Sesshomaru's father, and this is my wife, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru's step mother. It's nice to meet you. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Kagome shook the woman's hand and then shook her head at the man.

"Nice to meet you too, but no I'm fine. Um do you know what time it is?"

InuTashio looked at his watch and then looked at Sesshomaru.

"It's 12:48, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Crap! Sota! He's gotta be wondering where I am!! Oh man! And he's under my protection! Mom would kill me if-"

Sesshomaru came up behind her and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder once more and proceeded up the steps.

"Nice meeting you Kagome," called Izayoi.

Kagome began beating on Sesshomaru's back again. Except this time, she had her strength back.

"SESSSSHHHOOMMMMARRRUUUU! PUT! ME! DOWN! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DOING THIS TO ME NOW, HUH!?? I WASN'T EVEN DOIN ANYTHING THAT TIME!! LET GO OF MORE OR I'LL PURIFY YOOOUUUU!!"

"Hmh."

Kagome went to purify him, but before she knew it, she was on top of a bed. In a new room.

"Wha? How did we get here so fast?? And hey! Let me out! I have to go home!! Sota, hmhhmhm! HMHMHMHMAAHAH!"

Sesshomaru put his hand over her mouth and sighed.

"It would do you go to stay quiet and listen. I called Miroku and Sango, and asked him to go and stay with him with at your house. If you want to check, call. You just need to stay calm, you could still go into shock. Now I am going to let go of your mouth, remember stay calm."

Kagome nodded and then Sesshomaru removed his hand. Kagome took a deep breath and then glared at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you doing all of this? The rumors around school say that you're just some heartless, demon that doesn't care about anyone else. WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Sesshomaru put his hand back over Kagome's mouth.

"That isn't staying calm, . Just listen like I said before. I don't know why! I feel like it! There that's my explanation, even though I owe you none after all that I've done. You can leave when your clothes get done. I'm sure you wouldn't like to ride down the road in mens clothes. Especially not in my boxers."

Kagome's eyebrows pushed together and she began to struggle. Sesshomaru let go of her mouth and she was immediately in is face.

"Okay! Listen here! One: that's not funny! At all!! Two: I will be leaving jerk! And three: you should be thankful that I didn't purify when I had the chance! You should have been dead by now!!"

Sesshomaru smirked at her and then grabbed her shoulders.

"Why Kagome, you wouldn't be trying to pull the same stunt like at the movies would you? If you want to kiss me I understand. All you have to do is ask."

Kagome gasped and then punched him in in chest.

"How dare you!! That was Kouga's fault! I was just tryin to be nice and help you enjoy the movie and you know it!! How can you even say that?! And you wait- what did you just say?"

"Hmh."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and then turned, walked out, leaving Kagome in the room alone.

Kagome fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. She closed her eyes and kicked her feet.

"Stupid JERK!! Why is he acting like thiiiiissss??? I'm so confused! Ugh I just cant wait until my clothes are dry, then I can leave."

Kagome stayed there laying on the bed, thinking. And then Zzzzzzzzzzz…..

"Oh, yeah Miroku, the place is gonna be so cool. The lights are gonna be ten times better than last year! I cant wait for everyone to…"

Inuyasha walked through the door and closed it behind him. He turned around and saw Kagome laying on his bed. ( lets just say he couldn't smell her because she was wearing Sesshomaru's clothes, kay??")

He stared at her.

"Uh, Miroku? I'll talk to you later."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and watched her breathing. She was wearing his brother's clothing, and sweating. And her hair was messy.

"_God Sesshomaru, think you like her enough?? You practically are saying you mated her. Oh god wait! Please! Don't tell me that they mated??! His scent's all over her!"_

Inuyasha got up from the bed, and tiptoed over to the other side. He gently placed a claw on Kagome's neck and pulled down on the collar of the shirt. And there on her neck was…. nothing.

Inuyasha sighed, and removed his claw. Upon removing his claw, his hand brushed Kagome's face and her eyes shot open. She looked around to Inuyasha with wide eyes and then back and then at the collar of her, uh, Sesshomaru's shirt, and then back at Inuyasha.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! PERVERT!!!! GETAWAY!! GETAWAY!!! GETAWAAAYYYY!!!! SESSHOMARUUU!!!!"

Inuyasha jumped back and put his hands up.

"SSHHHH!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU WERE THE ONE IN MY BED!! SHUT UP!!!! DON'T MAKE MY DAD COME IN HERE!!!"

InuTashio, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru came running through the door. Kagome jumped off the bed and ran behind Sesshomaru. He glared at Inuyasha as InuTashio approached his son.

"CRAP!"

"Inuyasha, what happened??"

Inuyasha sighed knowing that he couldn't lie to his father, much less Sesshomaru and then plopped down on his bed, his ears pressed against his head.

"Ugh, I thought that her and Sesshomaru.……mated."

Everyone gasped except Sesshomaru. Izayoi walked over to her son and sat next to him.

"Inuyasha no such thing happened. Why would you think that, Kagome is merely waiting."

Inuyasha pointed to Kagome and then Sesshomaru.

"HELLO? HIS SCENT IS ALL OVER HER, HER HAIR IS MESSY, SHE WAS SWEATING AND SHE WAS TIRED!! WHAT DO YOU THINK COMES TO MINDS WHEN ALL THOSE THINGS ARE COMBINED!?"

Izayoi smiled at her son and then punched him upside the head.

"Inuyasha you have a perverted mind is all. I'm sure there is a good reason that Kagome was sweating and tired. Now for the reason she was in your bed I don't know…."

Everyone looked to Kagome including Sesshomaru. She looked nervous and she was looking at the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS!! I WANT AT LEAST 4!! GET GOIN!!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this fic.

Everyone stared at Kagome who was twirling her thumbs, still looking at the ground. She looked up unexpectedly into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Uh, well, you see."

Inuyasha stood up and walked in front of her.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!?"

Kagome sighed at his actions and then let her hands fall to her sides.

"I have no clue at all why I was put in this room, but that doesnt matter. What does is the fact that I was having a bad dream okay?? You happy! I was dreaming about my mom and grandpa dying in the crash!! There you know now!! So get off my back you perverted jerk!"

Kagome pushed past Sesshomaru and everyone heard her stomps down the stairs. Everyone including Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and then began surrounding him. Inuyasha backed up against his door and stared and then quivering with fear and nervous look embedded into his eyes.

"Er, guys what are you gonna do?"

InuTashio grinned at his sons fear and then bonked him upside the head. Izayoi followed in his pursuit, but Sesshomaru didn't. He waited until the other two were done and then he planted his fist into Inuyasha's cheek. There was a definite bone crunching sound that made Izayoi shiver, but she knew that when something like this happened it was best not to interfeer with. Inuyasha fell to the ground grasping his cheek and shaking his head.

"AAHHH!! SESSHOMARU! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!??"

Sesshomaru turned and went to walk out of his brothers room. But he stopped at the door way and looked back, "By the way, Inuyasha I only left Kagome in here so I could go clean up a little in my room. I guess you cant even handle that without jumping to conclusions. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Inuyasha got off the floor and stumbled over to Sesshomaru.

"Don't you dare t-talk to me like that."

"Hmh."

Sesshomaru placed and index finger on Inuyasha's forehead and applied the same amount of pressure it would take to break a tooth pick. Inuyasha stood there watching his brother and then he went falling backwards. A loud thump echoed through the room as his body hit the hard wood floor.

"Stay."

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and walked through the halls. He smelled a strong smell of tears coming from the laundry room. He rarely visited it, but he knew where it was. He followed the scent there and saw Kagome's form sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, head in her hands, next to the dryer where her cloths where being finished. Sesshomaru waited by the door, breathing silently, watching what she did.

She stayed very still-well in one pace at least- except for the fact that her body had tremors flowing through it. She took in short breaths like she was hyperventilating, her hands shook, and her head kept shaking back and forth trying to wipe away the newly forming tears that never seemed to stop coming to her eyes.

Sesshomaru stayed there watching for what seemed like eons, but only ended up being 3 minutes. He went to go take a step out of his watching spot, but stopped when something froze him in place.

"Leaved Sesshomaru, now!"

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl who hadn't moved an inch, but managed to keep him locked in place.

"What are you doing to me?"

Kagome looked up, her make-up smeared all over her face, and her nose red from wiping.

"I put you in a sacred barrier. You wont be able to move as long as I say you cant. Now say you'll leave, or I'll keep you like this forever, Sesshomaru. I don't want to talk right now."

"Hmh. Father!"

InuTashio walked in whistling a little tune, but as soon as he saw what was going on he turned on the ball of his heel and marched back out, still whistling. Sesshomaru mentally sighed at his fathers actions and the closed his eyes. He focused all his energy to his poison claws, in an attempt to force his way through the barrier. He strained a bit, but nothing changed. he was still frozen in mid step. Kagome put her face back in her hands and sobbed still.

"Kagome set me free at once. I was not coming here to talk."

Kagome's head shot up, her eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

"Oh, that's good to know Sesshomaru, you really are a great friend. Maybe now I realize why you were doing all that nice stuff. Maybe it was so you could pull this sick trick and then go have a good laugh with Inuyasha about it. Oh wait, I forgot you don't laugh, YOU DON'T SHOW ANY EMOTION AT ALL!!!! YOU STUPID JACKASS!!"

Then the barrier broke and Sesshomaru's foot fell to the ground. He took a deep breath and then walked in front of Kagome.

"How did _you_ break my sacred barrier? No one is suppose to be able to break it!!"

"I did no such thing. I just got you mad enough. Your focus was off the barrier and on your anger towards me, so when I felt it weaken I just made you ever angrier."

Kagome laughed one 'ha' still streams tearing their way down her face.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, so much for staying calm, jerk-face."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and knelt down in front of her.

"I do believe that I am being accused as a jerk-face, and an emotionless jackass, without a trial. I only said that to make you mad. I really did come for you, why else would I come here? I do not do my cloths or anyone elses."

Kagome looked up with surprised anger in her eyes.

"Oh so now you have to have a trial? Mmmm, fine I'll be the judge! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! There, you happy now?"

Sesshomaru nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I shall take whatever punishment you give me, but first tell me something. Are you not glad I came for you?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at those words. Her heart skipped a beat, and she was sure that even more tears were going to happen then. She took the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing-still lopsided- and wiped away the salty water droplets. She knew what her answer was, but was afraid to admit it. She didn't want him to leave her because of it.

"Sesshomaru, I know I cant lie to you. Especially not you."

"So then don't."

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder then-the shoulder that wasn't falling off. And she felt better, more secure.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Kagome flung her arms around Sesshomaru's chest and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yes!!! I'M GLAD YOU CAME! YOU HAPPY NOW JERK!?!"

Sesshomaru felt the sadness rolling off of her, he could almost taste the salt in the air. He didn't know what she was doing. She was suppose to be afraid of him, but there she was crying on his shoulder.

He rapped his arms around her waist and brought near.

"It's okay Kagome, you can let it out."

Kagome nodded into his chest and sobbed more, breathing in his scent, and him breathing in hers.

"_I never knew how good he smell, its like a guys musk, but not so strong with the scent of chocolate and mint mixed in. It's so weird for a guy, and a dog demon guy at that, but I like it."_

"_She doesn't smell like other girls, and humans. She doesn't smell of cheep perfume, or hormones. It like the smell of kiwi and melon with a sweet scent of a human musk. Her scent doesn't over power her body though, it moves with it. I wonder why I realize this now instead of earlier."_

_--------_With Inuyasha In His Room--------

Inuyasha made his way over to his bed and climbed in. His cheek was throbbing with pain, but he could feel it slowly starting to heal. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, but then, something caught his left eye.

He rolled over, and then he saw what it was. It was the not that Kagome had given him. He hadn't gotten the chance to read it because of taking notes and the movies.

So he picked it up off his nightstand and unfolded it carefully hoping that whatever it said it was good. And then when he looked at it he his heart sank. He was such a bad friend.

_**To Inuyasha: Wow that's so funny. I was laughing all the way to the lunch room. You're really a cool guy Inuyasha. I hope we can get better acquainted at your party. Maybe we could dance or something, I cant wait for it to happen, and it's on my B-day, too. **_

_**Well I guess I'll talk to you later. Cant wait to see you at the party, for sure be there.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Your friend Kagome.**_

Then there was a little heart with a happy face in it.

Inuyasha folded the note back up and threw it back on his nightstand.

"GOD! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!"

"Yes you are son."

InuTashio who was walking by his son's door put his two cents in not helping Inuyasha's anger.

"I DIDN'T ASK!"

The was a muffled giggle heard from outside the door and Inuyasha sighed.

"Go away MOM!!"

Another muffled laugh was heard and then light footsteps down the stairs. Inuyasha rolled off his bed, onto his feet, and then pulled back his arm. He let it go on his bathroom door, punching a whole right through to the other side.

Hayama came rushing in, but stopped when she saw Inuyasha with his hand being pulled out. She frowned at his face, so full of self anger and sadness.

Inuyasha looked up and then waved her away.

"Hayama, get out. I don't need any help, I'm fine. Leave, NOW."

Hayama bowed and backed out of the room quickly.

Inuyasha pulled his fist from the door, and walked to his dresser. He shook his head almost like there was something inside that wouldn't get out. Her pulled out a small box that was about the size of a cell phone out of his drawer and then took the top off. He then picked up a roll of hundred dollars bills and began to walk out of his room, grabbing his hoodie off the mirror it was thrown over on the way out.

"I've gotta find a way to make this right. I have to make Kagome forgive me. I didn't mean to do this, and I've gotta make her see it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did _**you**_ thiiinnnnkkkkk??? Review and Tell me!!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this fic.**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in the laundry room until the buzzer on the dryer sprang to life.**

**EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (****ß---- that's the buzzer for the dryer.)**

**A maid that Kagome didn't know came sprinting in and Kagome jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms. The maid looked to the kneeling lord and bowed. **

"**Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry to interrupt anything, I just came to get Ms. Kagome's clothes from the dryer and…..I can leave if you umm want me to…."**

**Her thoughts trailed off there because she had no other reason to be there. Sesshomaru looked at her and then the blushing Kagome. He rose from his spot on the tile floor, with hot cheeks, something that he never had before. He couldn't see them so he paid no mind. His face-other than the light pink racing his cheeks-showed no emotions.**

"**Asuko, you are not to speak of this. Continue with what you were doing. I will…be in my room….studying for then finals tomorrow."**

**Sesshomaru walked out of the large room without another word leaving Kagome ad the maid there. The maid walked up to the dryer and pulled out Kagome's warm clothes. She folded them neatly and the handed them to Kagome.**

"**Here you go Ms. Kagome."**

**Kagome took the cloths shyly, with a nervous look in her eyes. Kagome went to go walk out, but a hand caught her shoulder. She turned around still with a nervous look still in her lushes, brown eyes. Asuko smiled and squeezed her shoulder.**

"**Don't worry Ms. Kagome, I wont tell anybody, I promise. You should probably get going. It's pretty late and you guys have the finals tomorrow. Have a good night, I'm turning in."**

**Kagome nodded and walked out. She headed to Sesshomaru's room and knocked on the door. She waited a second and then went to open the door.**

"**Enter."**

**Kagome sighed and opened the door. She knew what had happened earlier was going to cause tension, but if they didn't cut through that tension, they would never be able to go on as friends comfortably, or anything else for the matter.**

**She walked in his room holding her breath, looking around for Sesshomaru. She found him laying on his bed, an open book in hand, eyes placed firmly on the text of each page.**

"**Hey, uh I just came to change."**

**Sesshomaru's eyes lifted from the book for one second, and then they found their way back to the text.**

"**You could've just used the one downstairs. It would've saved you a little time, then you could leave quicker."**

**Kagome blushed ad then turned her back towards the bathroom door.**

"**I uh, didn't know you had one. But I'm here now, I might as well just change here. But why do you think I want to leave so fast?"**

**Sesshomaru's eyes lifted from his book again, and it snapped shut. He glared at her and then sighed. His eyes weren't hard anymore, but they still shown with a cold glimmer. Kagome saw they change immediately, she wanted to know why they changed, and what made them change. If it was a certain who that was the reason.**

"**Fine, you may use my bathroom. I have to go somewhere. I wish you a good night. Good bye."**

**Sesshomaru brushed bye Kagome and walked through the door. She heard it shut and then she turned to the bedroom door.**

"**Bye," she whispered.**

**Then she turned to the bathroom and walked in. She took off his cloths and folded them neatly. She saw where her mascara left stains on the sleeves, and cursed herself for wearing the make-up. Now Sesshomaru would have proof of her little break down, and all about a bad dream. **

**Kagome cursed under her breath and then laid the clothes on the counter. She quickly put on her cloths and then took the set off the counter. All the clothes were laid on his bed except the boxers. She figured that he wouldn't want those back since she wore them as her (*cough*) underwear.**

**Kagome found her cell phone on Sesshomaru's nightstand dead, and opened. She sighed and picked her old phone up. It was so scratched, battered, and almost broken, but she still loved it. It had been put through heck and back with Kagome, so she had a reason. **

**She put the phone in her pocket and then threw the boxers over her shoulder. She walked to his bedroom door, took one look over her shoulder to the bed, and then walked out the door, softly closing it shut behind her.**

**Kagome turned down the hallway and walked down the stairs slowly with a bit of sadness in her eyes. Her lip protruded just the slightest bit, but in her sadness, Kagome didn't see InuTashio and Izayoi sitting in the living room watching her. The shot a nervous glance at each other and then InuTashio walked up to Kagome as she was about to open the door.**

"**Kagome, dear, are you leaving us for the night?"**

**Kagome looked back and smiled a bit, the kindness in his eyes seemed to warm her cold thoughts.**

"**Oh, yeah, I should get home to my little brother. He's gotta be worried out of his mind. Thanks for letting me stay and all, my list of I.O.U.'s for Sesshomaru just grows longer"**

**InuTashio placed a friendly kiss on Kagome's cheek and Izayoi hugged her neck. **

"**Will you be at the Summer Bash tomorrow night Kagome? I sure hope so."**

**Kagome nodded to Izayoi and then walked out the door.**

"**See you later."**

**Kagome spotted her bike placed under a little covering and ran over to it. She turned the keys still in the ignition and felt the bike vibrate under her. She smiled to herself and rode out of the drive way. Riding always did calm her mind.**

**------With Sesshomaru------**

**Sesshomaru rode into the nearest mall's parking lot, and hopped out of his car. He walked up to the doors and saw that the mall was just about empty. The only people there were the cleaning crew and the workers.**

**He cursed loud enough for everyone to hear in the echoing food court and then ran swiftly to a store he never once thought he would enter. ( no its not Victoria Secret!!)**

**Sesshomaru stopped in front of a well lit store with clear boxes in just about every square foot of the room. A single man was standing behind a counter with his head resting in his palm. He looked up to Sesshomaru and smiled putting on a salesman charade. **

"**Hello there sir! What can I do for you today."**

**Sesshomaru looked the man over. He stunk of sweat, hair gel -from his ugly comb over- and boredom. He walked past the man to the smallest glass case next to where the man was standing.**

"**I am looking for a ring. The most expensive one you have. And rap it."**

**The man sprang to life and ran over to the case where Sesshomaru stood fumbling with his keys. He unlocked the case and pulled out two rings and held them up.**

"**I have two rings of the same price here. This one is, traditional white diamonds, 2 and a half carets in total, with a 24 caret rose gold band. It really is gorgeous. But this one is more rare. It has a 2 caret heart cut Champaign diamond in the middle. With 3 smaller circle cut diamonds down each side 2 and a half carets in total. The band is silver coated 12 caret white gold. This one should be more than the other, but it is on sale because it needs to be sold and no one will buy it because of its true price."**

**Sesshomaru surveyed both rings and then took the one with the heart shaped diamond out of the mans hand.**

"**This one will do. Rap it, now."**

**Sesshomaru threw back the ring and walked over to the cash register. The man watched him with surprise for about 2 minutes, just standing there with his mouth open.**

"**Are you going to stand there all night? I said rap it now, I have final studies to do. If you will not rap it I will have my maids do it."**

**The man took in his words and ran around the counter.**

"**No, no, Sir. I will do it. I'm sorry for my idiotism. I was um, just taken back."**

**The man took out a black bag with silver letters reading Tiffany's. He placed the ring in a black velvet box and then put it in the bag. He pulled out 3 or 4 pieces of blue tissue paper and stuffed them in the bag. He turned around and placed the bag on the counter. Sesshomaru picked up the bag and slapped down a Visa on the granite. **

**The man took it and slid it on the reader. ( I don't know what its called for real!!) and pressed a button.**

"**Cash or Debit?"**

**Sesshomaru stared at him and snatched the card back from him.**

"**Debit."**

**The man pressed a sequence of buttons and then handed him a receipt.**

"**Have a good night, Sir. I hope that your lady friend enjoys your gift. Thank you and come again."**

**Sesshomaru snorted and turned, walking out the door.**

"**Not likely," he spat back and then he began to run. **

**He ran all the way past the janitors and cleaning staff, into the parking lot, and to his car. He entered his car and placed the bag in the passenger seat. He sighed and backed out.**

"**Father is surely going to skin me for this. But an 18th**** birthday only comes once in a persons life, human or demon."**

**Sesshomaru threw the receipt in his floorboard and turned onto the highway.**

**In the floorboard read a receipt: Tiffany's a purchase of; $12.943.23 come back to see us. We hope you enjoy your gift.**

"_**I hope she enjoys it, too."**_

**He turned into his driveway and parked the car after about a 7 minute drive, he walked through the door, without disturbing his parents that stayed right don the hall from him. He heard snores from his father and then a slight smack in the face from his mother, who failed at silencing the snoring with her hand. **

**Then a louder, harder smack was heard and Sesshomaru hurried to his room. He clicked the door shut and then placed the bag neatly on his desk. He then grabbed the book he was previously reading before he left, and acted as if nothing had ever happened and he didn't just spend over ten thousand dollars on a girls birthday gift. But then he remembered his parents happiness about him bringing a friend- especially one of the female persuasion- they were absolutely giddy. Or at least that's what he gathered from the whispered and sounds of feet jumping up and down.**

**He sighed closed the book and then turned off his lamp that perched itself upon his nightstand. He took the book in his hand and chunked it to the far corner of his room, the crashing sounds were ignored by him and obviously his sleeping parents since he didn't hear a word out of them. Sesshomaru closed his eyes one last time then, and went to sleep.**

**------With Kagome at her House------**

**Kagome ran into the house and then just about tackled Sota on his way up the steps. She was on top of him squeezing his waist, his face buried in her chest. Sota hugged back, but the struggled to get away. When he finally got free he wiped his mouth and then scrubbed his whole face.**

"**EWWWWW!! KAGOME!! BOOBS!! IN. MY FACE!!!"**

**Kagome smiled and then turned her gaze to Miroku and Sango who were sitting on the couch watching T.V.**

"**You guys can leave now, I got things here. Thanks you , so, so much. I don't know what I would have done without you two." **

**Sango and Miroku gave Kagome a hug and then headed out the door. Sota went to sneak past Kagome to the kitchen, but she had eyes in the back of her head. And they weren't just regular human eyes, they were hawk eyes, hawk eyes that saw every movement Sota made.**

"**And where do you think you're going Sota?"**

**Sota stopped tiptoeing and let his head drop.**

"**I just wanted an ice pop, sis. PLEEAASSEE?"**

**Kagome smiled sweetly and then walked over to the freezer. She pulled out Sota's favorite treat and then took a bite chewing slowly. She faked hunger and then acted if she were going to faint. She leaned on the fridge for unneeded support and then looked at Sota with an amused gaze.**

"**Bed, NOW!"**

**Sota glared at her with ice as cold as the ice pop in her hand and then stomped up to his room.**

"**Stupid, Kagome, she doesn't need that ice pop, she was out kissing guys all night."**

**Kagome threw a spoon at her brothers head hitting the mark and then walked past him up to her room.**

"**Night Sota, sweet dreams."**

**Kagome's voice was sweet, just like the treat in her had as she slammed the door in his face. Sota almost growled at her, but went to bed anyway. It was the last day of school tomorrow, he had a big party at Shippou's to go to, and his girlfriend Rin would be there. How more awesome could it get?**

**Kagome went into her room, trashed the half eaten, melting snack that she used to torment her brother with, and flopped down on her bed. She thought about what happened to day. It seemed so long. And how everything seemed so vivid. **

**She liked t that way. Then she could remember all the funny thing that happened, and was able to try more to forget the bad things.**

**And with the funny thoughts of that days happening replaying in her head, Kagome was able to drift off into her much needed sleep.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Umm I don't even know what to do for the next chapter! Help me please! Give me confidence with your reviews!! It helps a lot with the writers block!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Announcement:

OKAY!! LISTEN UP!!

I know that you guys want to know what happens……. But!! I have horrible writers block on this story, plus I'm writing a new one. I have no clue what to do but, I will give you an inside look on what happens on the next chapter….there will be lots of fluff.

You can look forward to the next chapter within I would say a week or so. Idk though. I know its weird to say I have writers block on one story, but the not the other, but it's true. I'm sorry!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this fic.

Kagome was mumbling in her sleep about how awesome the Summer Bash would be when she opened her eyes suddenly. There was the sound of a car engine outside. That was the culprit, he woke her up.

Kagome rolled out of bed and onto her feet. She looked out her window and found that there was a man in a black suit with a the biggest vase of flowers Kagome had ever seen in his hands, speed walking up to her house.

Kagome quietly ran down the stairs and to the front door to wait for him.

TAP, TAP, TAP.

Kagome opened the door with a smile on her face and stared at the flowers. She kept staring at them until the man cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh hello there."

The man nodded and then handed her the vase.

"There is something else ma'am."

Kagome went to close the door when his foot stopped it. Kagome set the vase on the table and came back.

"There is? What else could there be?"

The man put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a long white leather case.

"This is ma'am. The man hopes you like it very much. Good bye."

The man bowed slightly and turned away. He sprinted to and down the steps. Kagome watched him leave and then shut the door. She slid down to the ground and then opened the case slowly.

She gasped at the sight and then picked the object up in her hand.

There in her palm was gold and diamond bracelet with an engraving on the inside. The engraving read; Happy 18th Birthday Kagome. With love, Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and unclasped the hook. The slipped on the bracelet and marveled as it shined in the sunlight that crept through the window. She wiped away a single tear, and then got up, walking to the table where the flowers sat. She looked them over closely, seeing that they were her favorite flowers. Composed of purple and white lilies, with white and yellow roses, was the bouquet. She took one of the roses out and sniffed it happily when the sight of a white square caught her eye. She placed the rose back in its place and picked up a white envelope of the floor. She opened it up and pulled out a single card.

She unfolded the paper and glanced at her bracelet again. (A/N: Uh when I said Inuyasha pulled out roll of hundreds in the last chapter, I meant it was **a lot **of hundreds. Plus he has a card like Sesshomaru.)

What the note Read: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have been like that, or said the things I did. I only hope that you can forgive me for what I've done. I hope this doesn't change you coming to the Bash either, I wouldn't want you to miss out on that because of me.

See you at school, Love,

Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and placed the letter on the table. She ran upstairs and went about her normal morning routine. After Kagome was ready and was cooking eggs, Sota came running down the stairs.

"Morning Kagome. Wow you look like you're happy, and it's the morning. What's up with you??"

Kagome flipped an egg onto a plate and then a second onto another. She then placed a couple pieces of bacon onto the plates as well. She put the plates on the table and then smiled at her brother.

"Nothing, Sota. I can just tell that today is gonna be a good day. Now you're spending the night at Shippou's house right. You have that party to go to don't you??"

Sota picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it with a crunch.

"Oh, yeah. It's gonna be fun. I guess that you'll be gone till tomorrow so that should work out good. Oh by the way Kagome," Sota reached into his pocket ad pulled out a golden chain with a small locket at the end, " Happy birthday, sis."

Kagome smiled at him and then took the necklace from him.

"Thanks Sota. Now I gotta get going. I have to be in first period early cuz of the finals. You know. Be good. See you tomorrow. Be back in this house with the door locked by seven thirty. I'm serious. Got that?"

Sota nodded and then waved her off like shooing something away. He always got that talk when he went to a friends house for anything.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Love yeah, happy birthday, again. Bye Kagome."

Kagome smiled and kissed the top of his head. She ran out the door taking her over night bag and binder off the table, and then shut it behind her. Sota looked at his watch and then went to wash dishes.

"That girl is like a roller coaster. One day she's doom and gloom, and then the next she's sunshine and flowers. She's gonna get whiplash changing back and forth. Oh well, I guess that's Kagome for ya."

Sota put the last of the dishes away. Grabbed his pack, and then walked out the door, turning off the lights and locking it behind him.

Kagome decided on her motorcycle to drive that day. It usually would've been hard to drive a motorcycle with a bag and binder in your hands, but Kagome had practice.

She put her binder under her and sat on it while she tied her bag to the front of her handlebars and sat it on the tire guard. ( Do not try that at home. I have no idea if that would actually work, I just made that up. I hope that if you guys read this and try it, you don't crash. I'm not responsible for whatever injuries may come attempting this stunt. Lol.)

She drove to school and then drifted around a corner into her usual parking space. She saw that today the Ferrari was replaced by a black Ducati StreetFighter. She looked at the bike and smiled.

"_That's Sesshomaru's I saw it in the garage yesterday. Cool, he likes motorcycles."_

Kagome pulled her helmet off and placed it on the back of her seat. She untied her bag and walked to the elevator carrying her binder in one arm and the bag over her shoulder.

She arrived in the lunchroom a moment after riding in the elevator. She stepped out and was nearly tackled to the ground by a blur of black and orange. Kagome opened her eyes to find a very close Kouga latched onto her shoulder and arm. She wanted to pull off his pony tail after remembering what he had caused the day before, but then also remembered that it was an accident and that she had decided to forgive him.

"Oh Kagome!!! I'm so sorry!! Forgive me, please! I didn't mean to make you kiss him!! It was an accident!! I, I just got mad!!! Please don't hate me anymore!! Kagome I love you!!"

Kagome smiled at him and then pushed him off.

"Kouga! Listen! I'm not mad at you anymore. I realized that it was just accident and that you didn't like the fact that I was kissing Sesshomaru. Even if it was an accidental kiss. I forgive you. I understand."

Kouga's face brightened up and he threw himself to Kagome again. Kagome this time was ready and she opened her arms wide. She hugged Kouga and then pulled away.

"Well, Kouga, I gotta go. You know the whole finals thing. See you later."

Kouga smiled and then grabbed her arm.

"I know, but first, I gotta give you your birthday present. I mean you only turn 18 once right? I couldn't just let you get away from me like that when I have the best birthday present for you. This is gonna make your day, Kagome, I just know it. Especially since it's so cool."

Kagome smiled and then allowed herself to be lead away to wherever her birthday present was. After only a couple of seconds, Kouga lead her to a table. He turned her around so she couldn't see what he was reaching for and then gathered his present. After that he tapped on her shoulder and then handed her, her present.

Kagome smiled, but then it faded. In her hand was a picture. A picture of a brown and white puppy with baby blue eyes. Kouga was holding the puppy and his paw so it looked like he was waving to the camera. Kagome looked up to beaming Kouga forcing her smile.

"Uh, Kouga? It's a nice picture and all, but why would I want this? We already have plenty of pictures of each other."

Kouga smiled and then pointed to the puppy.

"I know, Kagome. That's why I gave you a picture of me with this puppy. He's yours. I bought him for you from my cousin's Ginta and Hakakku. He's part wolf and part husky. I think that you'll like him, though you have to wait about 2 weeks to get him, because he's not old enough to be weaned off milk yet. Do you like him?"

Kagome ran up to Kouga and put her arms around his neck.

"Oh Kouga! He's so cute!! Awwww he's perfect. That's so sweet of you! Thank you, Kouga, I love him!!"

Kagome kissed Kouga's cheek and then gave him another hug. Kouga all the while was enjoying his attention and her happiness. When Kagome pulled away after her 4th hug she smiled at Kouga again.

"Okay well, I really have to get going. Call me when he needs to be picked up in a couple of weeks. Thank you, Kouga, I really do like him. I cant wait to meet him."

Kouga waved her off and then grabbed his bag.

"Kay, Kagome, I'm glad you like him. See you tonight."

Kagome nodded to him and then walked off to her first period. Kouga did the same except her had a little hop in his step. He still couldn't believe how happy she was, and she kissed him. SHE KISSED HIM!! Plus she loved his present. Today was a good day already, and it wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

"_Oh, thank you Kagome. I wouldn't have been able to live with you mad at me any longer. I'm so happy that you forgave me. I guess I just get a little crazy about you and other guys. But that's how wolves are. Once we see the one we love, we cant love any other. It's something that is both a gift and a curse. I guess that's why Ayame is always after me. Jeez!! I wish she would just leave me alone!!"_

And as if on cue, a winded Ayame came running up to Kouga.

"Hey Kouga! Oh god I cant wait till tonight can you?? Don't you think it's gonna be fun. I just love to dance. Don't you?? I hope that I see you there. I would really love to see you dance."

"_Speak of the she-devil and she shall appear."_

Kouga smiled at her and took a deep breath as if to brace himself and then he pointed behind her.

"Oh god! Godzilla is attacking city hall!! Call the police!!"

Ayame turned around to look at 'Godzilla attacking city hall' only to find that she couldn't even see city hall out the window. She turned around with a confused expression on her face and index finger pointing behind her.

"Kouga, you should get your eyes checked. I don't see anything. You're hallucinating dear. Are you feeling al-" Ayame opened her eyes to find Kouga gone and his scent leading to his first period. "right?"

Ayame's brow came together and her nose scrunched up.

"Oh that Kouga! If I didn't love him, he would so be dead right now!!"

Ayame sighed as she ran off letting her thoughts off marrying Kouga one day take her mind over as it did most days.

"_If only her weren't in love with Kagome. I mean I love her to death, like a sister, but she's already got every guy in school after her, cant one be mine??"_

________________________________________________________________________

Ok people's! reviews now!! I'm lookin for at least 3 maybe 4. Idk though that's up to you. But I do ask one thing of you. I want a longer review sayin what you liked most about that chapter. That way I can see if I need to put more of that in or not. Just sayin that maybe it would help you enjoy the story more. If you don't want to leave a longer one that's fine, as long as you leave a review it'll all be good and I'll keep writing. But, if not, then the story ends! MWHAHAHAHHA!! Oh sorry, had a lil Doctor Evil moment there. *cough*


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic.

That say went relatively smooth. All the testing got done quickly. Kagome was confident about her scores and how well she her friends. She didn't get to see her friends much though or talk to them. It seemed that they rushed every class down to half the time. So really they only had about 20 minutes in each class. Which was fine since the tests only consisted of about 25 to 30 questions each. ( Yeah, yeah I know! I make them seem like total smarty pants, but they all are okay in school. The worst out of the bunch is Miroku. He just focuses on girls butt. I was thinking about having to switch him to an all boy college when he goes. His records show that he has a bad history of sexual harassment.)

Since the testing, they only had 2 minutes between classes instead of their usual 5. They didn't sit in their usual seats, so that meant no Inuyasha, no Sesshomaru, no Sango, and no Kouga or Bankotsu to talk to. It was boring to say the least.

The only time she saw her friends was lunch which was cut down to half the time as well. Kagome sat down at her usual table as always and ate quickly talking lightly with Ayame and Sango. They didn't have time to goof off as usual, either.

So at the end of the school day again the Seniors got early dismissal do to the fact that they had 'other business' to deal with. Though the principle hated it, he had to let them go, even though the only thing that would be happening after school was partying.

So Kagome met with Sango in the parking lot then and decided that they should head to wherever the party was being held. The whole time neither of them really knew, they just had the address.

"Hey Sango? Would you call the number on the ticket and see what the place is. I don't want to go there with out knowing what to look for. Ya know, I'm not to good with addresses."

Sango nodded and then called the number. She waited a few minutes as the lady on the phone was talking and then her jaw dropped.

"Yes ma'am thank you, that will be all."

Sango pressed the end button and then stared at Kagome.

"Sango? What's up?? Is the party canceled or something??"

Sango shook her head and then pointed to the address on the ticket.

"Kagome, this address is for the Shikon Jewel Hotel. The only 6 star hotel in all of Japan! Famous people have been there before! You have to call 4 months ahead just to set foot inside the check out desk office! The Summer Bash is being held there, and we're going!! Oh! My!! Gawd!!"

Kagome snatched the tickets from her and then smirked.

"Oh yeah Baby!! And I'm stayin in the penthouse!! Whoooo!!"

Sango crossed her arms and looked away as if appalled.

"Yeah, yeah!! Rub it in!! At least you get a penthouse I don't even get to stay!!"

Kagome stopped gloating and then lightly smacked her upside the head.

"Sango!! You have the worst memory ever!! Sesshomaru said that he traded my old room for the penthouse so you could have mine!! You found that out at the movies you nub!!"

Sango placed and index finger on her chin and then she smiled.

"OH YEEEAAHHH!! I REMEMBER NOW!! THANKS KAGOME!"

Kagome's forehead gathered a bead of sweat and allowed it to drop at Sango's actions. Sometimes Sango was the smartest person in the world about personal things. But if it came to remembering things or cooking, don't ever bet your life on it. You'll die.

Kagome smiled at Sango and then flipped her hair into her helmet. And gave a thumbs up.

"Kay, Sango! Lets go to the hotel so we can get ready. It says on the passes that it starts at seven and it'll be a while for us to get ready and all. See you there."

Sango nodded and ran off to her car. Kagome threw her leg over the side of her bike and revved the engine. She went to go guide the bike out, but caught the sight of Sesshomaru walking up behind her. He was holding a black and silver helmet under his right arm and had his backpack over one shoulder.

Kagome stopped walking the bike out and waited for Sesshomaru to walk behind her, to his bike. While walking behind her Sesshomaru looked at her and then nodded.

"Kagome," his monotone of a voice slipped out her name just like water flowing out of a stream. Kagome gave him a small smile, and went to say something when, but then she remembered last night.

She nodded instead and started to back her bike out again.

"Sesshomaru."

Hearing her voice so unchanging and shy, it was shocking to Sesshomaru. He gave her a puzzled look and then followed in her actions. His Ducati wobbling a bit as he did. He was having trouble keeping it upright while he was thinking.

"See you, Kagome."

Kagome gave him another nod and then revved her engine before speeding off towards the hotel.

Sesshomaru watched in shock as she left without saying another word.

"_What is the matter with her?? Usually we-as in Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru- cant get her to shut up. And now the only thing she has to say is Sesshomaru. Interesting. I wonder if last night has anything to do with this."_

Sesshomaru got on his bike and sped off in the same direction as the Kagome. It would be interesting to watch her reaction when she walked into the hotel, much less her room. He almost forgot that she would be staying the night in the penthouse. Something that would usually be his right, is now hers. So instead, he would be sharing the presidential suite with his annoying brother. Though it was big enough that they probably wouldn't see each other for 2 days. Even so the suite was very large, the thought of actually sleeping within a 100 yard radius of Inuyasha, made him want to cancel the Summer Bash right then and there.

(Ok so I was going to end it here, but I really don't feel like it, plus that would just mean another day for you to wait, so I decided to keep going. This may be and average, or very long chapter. I'm not sure yet as of right now.)

Kagome arrived at the Shikon Jewel Hotel about 10 minutes later. It wasn't a long ride, but the suspense was killing Kagome. She wanted to see her room.

"_I cant wait to see it. I mean I'm stayin in the penthouse. THE PENTHOUSE!! It's gonna be beautiful. I can already tell."_

Kagome pulled into the huge hotel lot, and watched as a valet came to get her bike and park it.

"Hello Miss. May I take your motorcycle for you?"

Kagome smiled and stepped off the bike.

"Sure, just don't dent her, kay?"

The boy-who was around the age of 16- took her bike and rode off around a corner to where, it was assumed by Kagome, to be the guest parking lot.

Kagome smiled to herself and then walked up to the door. It was opened by a door man who tipped his hat to her. She thanked him quietly and then stepped through the huge glass doors into a colorful, plethora of things.

"Whoa," was all the flabbergasted Kagome could think of. The sight was amazing. There were golden fountains surrounding the main lobby, glass elevators going up and down from the bottom floor, up to the middle where there was a shopping mall and restaurants, and then to the top where there was games and entertainment.

Kagome went to go walk forward, but was stopped by a man coming to take her bag.

"Hello there, may I take your bag miss?"

Kagome nodded and handed the man her bag.

"Right this way to the check in desk ma'am," said the same man leading her to the check in desk.

Kagome was lead through the huge lobby and into another huge room that only contained 3 leather chairs, a check in/out desk, and a woman sitting in a huge leather recliner behind the desk.

The man walked up to the desk and talked quietly to the woman and then they both looked to Kagome.

The woman typed something up and then pointed to Kagome.

"Excuse me? What is your name? I need it to find your room key and information for your stay."

Kagome nodded ad then walked up to the desk.

"Yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am here for the Takahashi Summer Bash."

The woman nodded and then her eyes widened a little.

"Is there something wrong ma'am," asked a frightened Kagome.

The woman just shook her head with a smile and then pulled out 3 things from under her desk.

"No, no. We just don't get many people staying in the penthouse. You're a very lucky girl, Ms. Higurashi. Now, here is your VIP pass for the Summer Bash, your room key, and then this is the flyer to tell you where to go tonight. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Shikon Jewel Hotel. We hope to see you again."

Kagome smiled and took the things her. The man then laid her stuff on a luggage cart and then picked Kagome up, with an eep and placed her on the luggage cart as well.

"Ms. Higurashi, hold on."

Kagome grabbed on to the bar overhead and watched as the man pulled onto a track sort of thing and ran pushing her to an elevator.

He sped into a large glass elevator and then pressed the very top floor-level 21-and then stepped back holding onto the cart. (I know its not very tall, but its expensive so it doesn't matter!)

19 floors passed by, and Kagome watched as they got higher and saw the many views of Japan below them.

But after about 30 seconds of riding, the elevator stopped and the doors automatically slid open. The man stepped out first and then pulled the cart out. He turned to his left and walked down a long hallway.

Kagome looked out the windows that passed by and let her jaw drop at the beautiful sights.

She could see the whole city from where she was. It wasn't completely dark yet, so the features could be seen. She could see the distant snow top mountains on the horizon, and the clouds changing colors.

She was so caught up in her thoughts and looking out the windows that she didn't even notice that she had stopped in front of her room.

"Excuse me? Ms. Kagome? We're here."

Kagome looked at the man and then at the double doors in front of her. They were huge and had the initials SJH on them in some fancy cursive. Kagome smiled at him and then took her bag.

"Thank you. Uh I don't have any money on me. Sorry."

Then man bowed and then tipped his hat.

"No, problem miss. All the expenses have already been paid. You owe me nothing. Have a good night, I hope that the Takahashi Summer Bash is fun. Good bye."

Kagome gave a little wave and then took the key card out of her back pocket. She slid it in and watched as the light turned green and a little ting went off to let her know it was alright to go in.

She pushed one of the doors open with her foot and just about dropped her bag along with her jaw.

"Holy Crap!!"

Was again the only thing Kagome could think of. She dragged her bag along and walked through the rooms.

One was a huge master bathroom one smaller bathroom, one was a kitchen, two guest bedrooms, one larger living room and one smaller, and then her master bedroom.

There was a trail of red and yellow rose petals leading from the large living room, through double doors, and then to a circular king sized bed. There on the bed the rose petals spelled 'Happy Birthday Kagome'.

Kagome smiled and then found a small card placed on her bed. She placed her bag on the dresser next to the bed and then picked up the card.

The note read:

"_**Hey Kagome!! I guess since I saw you were wearing the bracelet I got you that means that you're not mad at me?? I hope not!! Well once you get ready come on over to the Presidential Suite. Just ask one of the bell hops. **_

_**Well see you later,**_

_**Love, Inuyasha."**_

Kagome smiled and then threw the note back on her bed and ran into the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready. She was going to look amazing!! She had the perfect idea and outfit to make this birthday the best she's ever had.

"_Oh, Inuyasha!! You're sweet when you're trying, but such a jerk wad when you're not. I cant have you acting like that all the time, sometimes I just think you're sweet so I wont be mad at you. But that's not the right reason to be sweet to anyone, you should be sweet just because you want to be, not because you don't want a person to be mad at you. You really need some work done on your brain don't you?"_

________________________________________________________________________

Quite a cliffy I left ya there, huh? Okay so ima do an experiment with this story. Kk so listen up. I want 15 reviews. If I don't get them within 2 days I'm thinking about taking down this story. So all of those that read this and don't leave a review you're puttin this story in danger. So review now or don't get to see what happens with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru, and maybe a little Kouga, I'm not sure yet. And we all know that everyone wants to know. So now I need your help. I have a poll on my profile. Vote for the pairing with Kagome.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic.

Kagome emerged from her room at the hotel shortly after readying herself for the night. Her hair looked amazing, in a long braid with her bangs parted in the middle. Her outfit was totally gorgeous, a gold sequin tube top, and black spandex jeans, her shoes; golden strap heals.

To say the least she was awesomely hot.

So Kagome decided that she wouldn't go to the presidential suite.

'_I'm not just gonna walk up in there before the party!! I mean how trampish would I be if I did that?? Okay so I'll just go down and check out the party room. I mean there's only an hour before the party, so the people should be there. Plus I want Sesshomaru to bite the bait, I'm not gonna be reeled in that easily. Sorry Inuyasha, but I gotta admit Sesshomaru is just the better pick.'_

Kagome put her VIP pass around her neck and then looked at the ticket and paper the woman gave her.

"The Main Ballroom, huh? Well I guess I should go find it then."

So Kagome set off to find the ballroom in the huge hotel.

---With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha---

Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom, hair brushed, cloths hot, shoes fly, as Inuyasha would put it.

Inuyasha walked out as the same time as him. Sesshomaru looked over him up and down and then smirked the slightest bit, his eyes showing very little to no amusement.

"WHAT THE HECK SESSHOMARU!! GO CHANGE!!!"

Sesshomaru's perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised and then he took a paper bag off the table.

"Inuyasha I do not wish to be seen wearing the same thing as you, go change. If not the paper bag will be placed over your head and you will go work the valet."

Inuyasha scoffed and then he turned to go into the bathroom.

"Whatever Sesshomaru!! This outfit stinks anyway! I have way cooler ones!! But that paper bag wouldn't even fit on my head, my brains to big!!"

Sesshomaru smiled now.

"Inuyasha, it's not your brain that's to big, it's your head, it's full off hot air. You know that wouldn't happen f you weren't so self centered"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stomped into the bathroom.

"Feh, whatever. If I'm so self centered then why did I get Kagome a diamond bracelet for her birthday? Hmmm?"

Sesshomaru turned to walk out the door. And then stopped just before he got out.

"Because, Inuyasha, you wanted her to forgive you, because you love her."

Sesshomaru closed the door and waited just outside in the hallway as Inuyasha opened the bathroom door with his new pants half on.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SE-"

Inuyasha looked around the suite, but caught no sign of Sesshomaru.

"Ooo you are sooo annoying!! God I hate you!!"

Inuyasha stormed back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru heard the whole thing from outside the room and he actually chuckled to himself.

'_Inuyasha, when will you learn to control your emotions like I have. You will go no where in life, you half-breed. No wonder father treats you like he does, he obviously pities you, as he should. He is a powerful demon, and you a lowly half-breed. One with a human mother.'_

Sesshomaru glanced down the hallway and saw Kagome walking towards the main lobby.

'_Humans. Yes lowly indeed. And yet I find myself following my fathers footsteps. Will I, Sesshomaru Takahashi, heir to the Takahashi fortune, and most powerful demon of all time, actually, and completely fall in love with this human girl that I find to be the most interesting human of all? How can this be when I despise them so? Why does the blood of my human loving father have to run in my veins? If only there were someway to reverse time. Then I could stop myself from ever laying eyes on her, from ever loving her. But that is not so, it cannot happen, so my fate is sealed. I am in love with Kagome Higurashi.'_

Sesshomaru placed a hand in his pocket and then walked down the hall in the direction of Kagome.

---With Kagome in the Hallways---

Kagome walked threw another hallway. Another that didn't lead to the Main Ballroom that she was so desperately looking for. She stopped in her tracks so abruptly that Sesshomaru who had been following her for the past 30 minutes, actually thought she had caught him.

"I have been wandering these halls forever! WHERE IS THE BALLROOM!! I'M SO LOST!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

"Ask and you shall receive."

Kagome jumped back and spun around to face the person who had scared the sacred energy out of her.

Sesshomaru smirked at her and then walked towards her.

"Well, Kagome? Do you want my help or not?"

Kagome let her breath release from her lungs.

"SESSHOMARU! You scared me! Have you been following me the whole time!!?"

Sesshomaru gave her one nod and then got a smack to the face by Kagome.

"CRAP!!"

Kagome pulled her hand back and shook it.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOUR JAW!! GOD MY HAND!! OWWW!!"

Sesshomaru took her hand and looked at it closely.

"You should be more careful. I'm surprised it didn't break, you should know better than to hit a demon like that. Are you stupid or something?"

Kagome jerked her hand back and held it to her chest.

"No I am not stupid!! Ya know!! I like you a lot more when you were being nice to me and not calling me stupid! Don't even bother trying to help me now! "

Sesshomaru shrugged.

'_I have to keep my emotions under control.'_

"People cant be nice all the time. Now if you aren't coming voluntarily I'll make you."

Before Kagome could protest she was thrown over his shoulder and carried off towards their destination.

Kagome sighed and propped herself up on her elbow, placing her cheek in her palm.

Sesshomaru felt that she wasn't struggling.

'_Why is she being so submissive?'_

"Kagome, why aren't you fighting back?"

Kagome sighed again and poked the crescent moon on his head.

"Because, I know that I cant beat you with strength, and frankly if I purified you then Inuyasha would be the only one to host this party, and then he would try coming onto me. Which I don't want. So with you here he wont try it."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow just like he always did.

"And why won the try it?"

Kagome pushed his eyebrow back down and then huffed out a breath.

"Because I know you like me, he knows you like me, and since you're stronger than him, he wont try it. Oh, Sesshomaru, why do you always raise your eyebrow like that, about everything? It's really annoying sometimes."

Sesshomaru set her down and walked into the main ballroom.

"I, do not _like_ anyone. But you are right, Inuyasha knows who is strongest. But I have never really noticed I raise my eyebrow at _everything,_ more like interesting things."

Kagome rolled her eyes and then walked in behind him to the ballroom.

Then Kagome gasped.

"This, is so awesome."

________________________________________________________________________

Hahahaha another cliffy!! Sorry, but the next chapter is gonna be the best, well hopefully, cuz its gonna have the party. FINALLY!! I know! But now I want another 5 reviews!! Get to it!


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic._

_Ok just a little review: The last time we left off this is what Kagome said; "this is so awesome."_

__________________________________________________________________________

_Kagome stared in awe at all the decorations._

_There was a crystal chandelier above their heads that could stand taller that Sesshomaru with Kagome on top of his head, with Sota standing on her shoulder. It looked to be made of diamonds, but it was impossible, diamonds would be to heavy._

_The walls were simple with wall paper over them. But that wasn't what made the room awesome. What made it awesome was the fact that their was a 2 spirals staircases with glow in the dark tubing leading up to the VIP Lounge, a whole stage for people to go up and dance on, a booth for the DJ laser lights hanging from the ceiling, fog machines in every corner and under the stage, strobe lights on top of everyone of the 12 speakers, and then a lighted dance floor._

_Kagome almost fainted, he would have if it had not been for Sesshomaru's voice._

"_I have to say it is, but once the lights are off, it will be even better. Last years was only have as good as this one will be. I wish that the hotel hadn't been the only place open though, then we could have gotten a bigger sound system."_

_Kagome scoffed and then walked up the stage steps._

"_This should be amusing."_

_Sesshomaru stepped back to watch, but saw Kagome glare at him._

"_What do you think you're doing. I wasn't going to dance, was just seeing how it was. I'm saving the dancing for when the lights are off."_

_Sesshomaru half way, but let it fall, he remember what Kagome had said about him raising it to everything._

"_Well then who shall be the unlucky man to dance with you?"_

_Kagome smirked at him and then jumped off the stage._

"_Well, I don't just dance with one guy. I dance with friends, even girls, not in a gay way though." (No offense to gay people though, it was just explaining, I am sorry if you took offense to this, but it wasn't intended.)_

_Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to look at the staircases._

"_Well, then let me rephrase that. Who shall be the unlucky people to dance with you?"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes mocking him and then walked over to stand a little away, but still beside him._

"_Well, theirs Sango, of course, Miroku, Bankotsu, Kouga, Ayame, I guess Inuyasha, and then maybe Suikotsu, Kyokotsu is to big, I feel like he's gonna break me. And Renkotsu is to ignorant. Genkotsu and Mukotsu are just creepy though, they stare at me too much."_

_Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow then._

"_So I am not on your list? I thought we were closer than that."_

_Kagome giggled and then turned, she went back to the stage and sat on one of the steps._

"_Well, you don't seem like a dancer, and of course you said 'the unlucky people' so I figured you would want no part in dancing with me."_

_Sesshomaru turned then and walked over to her. It seemed as if he were going to sit down, but then he just stood in front of her._

_Kagome looked up to him ad raised an eyebrow herself._

"_Uh, Sesshomaru? What you up to?" asked a panicky sounding Kagome._

_Sesshomaru smirked and then sat beside her._

"_Just freaking you out."_

_Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and then pushed Sesshomaru off the step. The attack caught him by surprise, something that's really hard to do._

_Sesshomaru blinked twice and then looked up to Kagome, wide eyes, full of shock._

_Kagome dusted her hands and then gave him a cocky smirk._

"_That's for freaking me out! Jerk!"_

_Sesshomaru stared at her, still back on the floor._

'_That's it! She wants me to kill her!! How dare she push me down!! That wench!! She will pay!!'_

Then……Sesshomaru snapped.

He acted as if her were going to get up slowly, and then when she had her guard down, launched his self at Kagome. They went flying, and skidded to a stop in front of the door, closing it shut and locking it somehow.

Kagome realized what had happened when she opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru on top of her, red rimmed eyes, in front of the door. She squirmed, trying to get free of the grasp on her forearms. His nails were just about to cut into her skin, and his fangs were dripping saliva onto the floor.

"Sesshomaru get off of me!! You aren't like this, I know! You need to learn control!!"

Kagome almost heard his throat rumble with laughter, but it soon turned into a frightening growl. Kagome didn't seem phased though. Then his eyes met hers. Golden orbs swept into brown oceans.

Then the gaze broke when Sesshomaru found his voice.

"I am in perfect control, Kagome. You're just scared of me, I can smell it."

Kagome smirked and then pulled a hand from under his knee.

"Sesshomaru, I am not scared of you!! I am only scared of what your demonic senses are telling you!! They're telling you to kill me!! Right now, aren't they!? You cant lie to me Sesshomaru, you may not believe it, but I can see into your soul right now!"

Sesshomaru shook his head back and forth growling, the thought of Kagome's dead body laying under him filled his mind.

'_NO!! I DON'T WANT TO KILL HER!! GET AWAY KAGOME! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!!I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID!'_

Sesshomaru's teeth inched towards Kagome's neck, she froze. She wouldn't fight. She couldn't hurt Sesshomaru.

'_He's to important.'_

Then there was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru growled as his head shot up.

"SESSOMARU!! The caterers are here. Why is the door locked??"

It was Inuyasha's voice.

Sesshomaru jumped from Kagome's body, and up to the door, Kagome pulled herself from the ground then and waited for Inuyasha to walk through the door.

'_Oh god!! He's gonna smell Sesshomaru on me, CRAP!!'_

Then Inuyasha walked through the door and over to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome I'm glad-"

Then he sniffed the air around her once more.

"Kagome why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

Kagome gasped and then put a hand on her back, like it hurt.

"Well, uh you see, I'm really clumsy, and I went to walk down the stairs of the stage, but I tripped, then since Sesshomaru was the one to lead me here, he caught me, but we fell back. And when we fell back we landed on the door, somehow locking it, I'm not sure how that part happened really."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who was back to normal, showing no emotion. He gave a single nod ad then gracefully glided over to one of the spiral staircases, and retreated to the VIP Lounge.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as he did and then they both shrugged.

Kagome went to say something, but was interrupted by our favorite wolf.

"Kagome!! HEY THERE!!"

Kagome was scooped up into a hug, twirling around the huge ballroom.

"Oh, hey Kouga! Nice to see you, too."

Kouga set her down and sniffed just like Inuyasha.

Kagome put a hand up to silence his open mouth.

"Yeah in know! I smell like Sesshomaru!! Long story short I had to be caught by him and we crashed into the door."

Kouga didn't even know how to answer so he didn't.

"KAGOME!! HEY!!!"

Kagome was again hugged by Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. While Inuyasha was hugging her, Kagome poked his chest.

"Yeah Kagome?"

Kagome squirmed out of his arms and then looked at him suspiciously.

"Inuyasha, you were already here, why were you hugging me?"

Inuyasha shrugged with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I didn't get a hug!! It's good for the self esteem ya know!!"

Kagome giggled, rolling her eyes.

Then InuTashio burst through the door.

"The guests are arriving, get ready you guys, let the party start!"

Everyone, gave Inuyasha a glance and then they got already for the onslaught of teenagers that would soon flood the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Last chapter before the actual party. Its gonna be rockin!! I cant wait! And neither should you, so review, gimme 5-7!! Go now!! I already have a great idea.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic. I also do not own any songs mentioned.

__________________________________________________________________________

Guests poured through the doors just after InuTashio poked his head out.

"Oh wow." was Kagome's response.

Inuyasha just smirked and watched as the guests faces changed to awe. Then the lights went out and the music started. Cheers echoed in the huge room and the party lights twirled.

Sango and Miroku didn't waist any time then, they started dancing up on the stage along with Ayame.

Kagome went to go join them, but a hand caught hers.

She turned around slightly and smiled.

"Kouga!!"

Kouga smirked his usual toothy grin and then pulled her closer, he was having a hard time hearing over the music.

"Kouga, come on lets dance!"

Kouga nodded and then let himself be lead to a spot. Kagome decided on a little spot under one of the spiral staircases. She turned around and aloud Kouga's hands to be placed on her hips.

The two ground to the beat of the song, bringing little attention to there selves. It was normal to dance, after all.

After the songs ended Kagome wiped sweat from her forehead and then heaved a breath_._

"WHOO!! THAT WAS FUN KOUGA!!"

Kouga nodded and then went to pull her into another dance, but Kagome's other hand got caught.

"Oh no Kouga, she's mine for this song. Come on Kagome!!"

Sango yanked Kagome up to the stage and smiled.

_Mmmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_Let me talk to 'em(Let it rain)_

_Mmmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'emC'mon! _

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded.

"1,2,3,4"

_Shawty had apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey!)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_FinallyShawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Sango and Kagome threw their hands in the air and worked their bodies to the floor, twisting their his in unison.

_Hey, I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go_

_This crazy all night spending my doe_

_Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go_

_Them birthday cakes they stole the show_

_So sexualShe was flexible, Professional, Drinking X&O_

_Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I woah  
_

_I think I seen shawty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain, I'm making it snow_

_Work the pole I gotta bank role_

_I'ma say that I prefer her no clothes_

_I'm in to that I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me I gave her mo'_

_Cash ain't a problem I know where it go (she had them)_

The two jumped up and then Kagome stepped out of the way for Sango to do her part. People started to clear off the stage, and a few people stared in amazement.

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pantsAnd the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

After Sango's getting down Kagome slid into her place and started krumpin along with the beat. Her body moved as if she were a robot, and then Sango came back, Kagome acted like she was going to do a backbend, but instead, Sango put a hand over her body and moved it up and down like she was bringing her to life, Kagome moved with her hand, and the people started to really watch then.

_Hey, shawty what I gotta do to get you home_

_My jeans filled with gwap and they're ready for showing_

_Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown_

_Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)_

_Now that's three grandWhat you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man_

_I'll bend the rubber bands _

_That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders_

_I knew it was over_

_That heny and Cola got me like a soldier_

_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_

_So lucky, oh me, I was just like clover_

_Shawty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold herLike a pornography poster_

_She showed her_

Kagome beamed as her and Sango moves as one again, letting the flow of the music control their bodies.

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you knowShawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Then just as the song said, their booties hit the floor, bouncing back and forth, the girls now were laughing theirs heads off, having fun with their dance.

_Whoa, shawty yeah she was worth the money_

_Little mama took my cash_

_And I ain't want it back_

_The way she bent that back_

_Got all them paper stacks_

_Tattoo above her crack_

_I had to handle that_

_I was on it sexy woman_

_Let me show it make me want it_

_Two in the morning, I'm zonin _

_Them Rosa bottles foaming_

_She wouldn't stop_

_Made it drop_

_Shawty did that pop and lock_

_Had to break her off that gwap_

_Yeah that was fly just like my glock_

The two did the last part of the song, twisting their bodies in a serpentine like way. The fed off of each others talent and energy, smiling to each other. But neither of them noticed the silence beside the music in the room, and all the people watching. So they just danced on.

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you knowShawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Then the song was over, and the two panted in exhaustion. A new song started, but there was no other noise.

They looked up together and then the whole room exploded applause. Sango and Kagome blushed deeply, they didn't want everyone to sit there and watch them.

So Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her off the stage, running to the bathroom. Lucky for them, it wasn't crowded at all, probably because everyone had been watching them.

Once they reached the safe haven of the bathroom Kagome laughed her head off with Sango who was almost doubled over on the floor.

"OH WOW!! THAT WAS FUN!! DID YOU HEAR THEM THEY WERE ALL LIKE YEAH GO SANGO!!! AND YOU KILLED IT KAGOME!!!"

Kagome nodded and wiped her forehead with a towel.

"Oh yeah, we rocked it. That song will never be the same now. But god does dancing make me tired. And its only," Kagome pulled her cell phone out to check the time, "7:30. Man am I gonna sleep tonight!!"

Sango agreed with a smile, and then took a deep breath.

"So ready to go back or are we gonna hide here all night?"

Kagome smirked and then gave a thumbs up, she took Sango's arm in hers and they both walked back out into the crowd of teenagers.

________________________________________________________________________

Ok I want 5 reviews!! I know you guys are used to my usual one or two day waiting period for new chapters, right? Ok so I got some bad news. I am going to be at my aunt and uncles house for about a week. I am going to be writing everyday, but the bad part is, is that I wont be able to update.

Sadly they have no need for the awesome internet. So as soon as I get back I will update again.

Remember a week, take or give a few days, so just puttin it out there so you guys know that I didn't abandon the story.

This will be the last chapter I put up before I leave. Sorry again, but promise to update as soon as possible. Luv yah guys!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic. I also do not own any songs if there are any.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**The Kagome walked out, Sango I tow, smiling.**

**To their luck, nobody noticed them walking out, everyone was back to dancing, some were even on stage, trying to copy Kagome and Sango. But they weren't succeeding, they weren't even close.**

**Kagome went to walk to the drinks, but her arm was caught. She spun around to try and get free, but a laugh caught her ears. **

**Her face went from anger to happiness.**

"**BANKOTSU!!"**

**She let go of Sango's arm and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and gave another booming laugh.**

"**Hey Kagome!! Wanna dance??"**

**Kagome gave a 'can I' look to Sango who just smiled and headed up to the VIP Lounge. Kagome smiled to Bankotsu who lead her next to the stage.**

**Bankotsu reached around her waist and placed his hands in her front pockets. Kagome placed her hands on top of his and started to grind to the music. It was really weird actually. Kagome had never danced with Bankotsu, and he was surprisingly good. **

**He kept up with her, moving his hips with hers. He smirked to himself as she got a little adventurous. She turned on her heel so she was facing him, and then dropped low, she worked her way up slowly, and just as she got to the top, the song ended.**

"**Oh, the song ended."**

**Bankotsu nodded and then held his arm out for her to take.**

"**Yeah, hey you're a really good dancer. That was great. Do you wanna go up with me to the VIP Lounge. I heard that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had something really cool up there, but I don't know what it is."**

**Kagome smiled and then nodded.**

"**Thanks, you're better than I thought. Sure lets go before a bunch of people get up there."**

**The two started walking towards the stairs.**

"**Ya know, there aren't a lot of VIP people. Just me, you, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Suikotsu. Sesshomaru didn't want a lot of people up there. I'm sorta glad that there aren't a lot of people, then it would be to hectic."**

"**Oh, well I guess that makes since, so what did you get me for my birthday? Or did you even get me anything remember last year? You gave me a hair bow, you forgot, just admit it!"**

**Bankotsu chuckled and then wagged his finger.**

"**Uh, uh, uh, you don't get to know till later. You'll like it though. Don't think I forgot. Last time was just a bad day for me, an I didn't forget I uh just…"**

**Kagome smiled triumphantly.**

"**Yeah whatever!! I'll wait, but if its another hair bow, I get to cut our braid."**

**Bankotsu walked up the steps with Kagome shaking his head.**

"**NO WAY HUN!! YOU'RE NOT CUTTIN THIS BABY!! IT TOOK ME 4 YEARS TO GROW IT OUT!!"**

**Kagome raised an eyebrow and then pulled a pass out for the bouncer to see, Bankotsu did the same and he nodded.**

"**Yeah well to bad Ban-"**

"**SURPRISE!!!"**

**Kagome jumped back and then almost fell down the stairs, but Bankotsu caught her.**

"**Kagome, be careful!"**

**Kagome looked at him, and then to her friends.**

**They were all-even Sesshomaru-smiling, with little confetti cannons in there hands. **

**Kagome didn't know what was going on until she looked above their heads and saw a banner saying Happy Birthday Kagome.**

**Her eyes welled up with tears and she smiled, making everyone laugh, except Sesshomaru, who just continued to give her a small smile.**

"**Happy birthday Kagome!"**

**She was scooped up by Kouga, and hugged up to his chest and face.**

"**Aw, you guys!!!"**

**Kouga brushed away her tears of joy and then set her down placing a kiss on her cheek.**

**She walked around and then hugged each of the friends. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Suikotsu, and Sesshomaru.**

"**All my friends here, and at the hottest party of the year. Thank you all, I don't know how this could get better."**

**Inuyasha smiled and then put his hands up in the air.**

"**I do!! 1,2,3!!"**

'**Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Kagome, Happy Birthday to Yooouuuuu!!"**

**A cake was rolled out while they were singing, even Suikotsu and Sesshomaru applauded as she blew out her candles.**

"**Whooooo, now lets eat, and open presents," shouted a super excited Sango.**

**Kagome gave her a happy smile, tears of joy still streaming down her face.**

**She sliced the cake and then sat down on one of the long couches in the room. It was dark, with dim lights, and music started again once the singing was over, the dance lights had been turned off so it wasn't so distracting.**

"**Okay, okay, mine first!!"**

**Sango took 3 boxes off a table and then sat down next to Kagome.**

"**Here, these are from meeeee!!"**

**Kagome laughed and then tore open the rapping paper on the smallest box. It was a box for a pair of riding gloves. Then she opened the second to biggest box, she sliced it open with a box cutter and it was a black silk robe, with the letter K in green on the left shoulder.**

"**Aw thanks Sango, its so cool."**

"**Don't get to happy yet, you still have one to go."**

**Kagome nodded and then tore open the biggest box with the rapping paper. She gasped, and smiled brightly.**

"**Oh Sango!! Thank you!!"**

**The box contained, a new helmet, black and white, with memory foam padding on the inside, and her name written across the top.**

"**Yeah, I figured you would be needing a new helmet, you've had the other one forever, since your 16th**** birthday anyway. I got it special online, the do custom stuff, so that's how I got your name on it."**

**Kagome hugged Sango and then placed the helmet back in its box.**

"**I love it all Sango thank you, I love yooouuuuu!!"**

**Sango simply smiled, and nodded.**

"**My turn!!"**

**Miroku hopped up and then brought over two medium sized boxes. **

"**Oh, Miroku!"**

**Kagome ripped open the paper and then hugged Miroku tight.**

"**Ugh, how did you know I wanted these pair of shoes??"**

**Miroku smirked.**

"**I have my ways dear Kagome….."**

**Kagome punched him in the arm and then pointed at Sango.**

"**She told you right?"**

**Miroku gave a sly shrug and then gave her the other box.**

"**Just open your other present!"**

**Kagome laughed and then winked at Sango while tearing the paper away slowly.**

"**I wonder what this could be?"**

**Kagome tore the last of the paper away and then furrowed her brow.**

"**MIROKU!!"**

"**WHAT??"**

**THWACK…..THUD!!**

"**Kagome what is it??"**

**Kagome threw the box at Miroku's head and then huffed a long breath, calming herself.**

"**Miroku, gave me a stupid massaging oil kit!! The perv!! What does he think I do in my spare time, lay with guys all day?? God, I thought he might just make it through the day without cracking, but I guess not!!"**

**Kagome stomped over to the door and then opened it.**

"**Excuse me, Mr. Bouncer guy, its my birthday, and I have a favor.**

"**What is it miss?"**

**His deep voice was frightening, even thought there was no anger in it what so ever, only curiosity was audible.**

**She pointed over her shoulder to the unconscious Miroku.**

"**Umm, could you get him outa here, he's ruining the party?"**

"**Sure, anything for the birthday girl. Excuse me."**

**The large man walked over and scooped Miroku up with one arm, and then walked by everyone, nodding to Kagome on his way out.**

"**Thanks a lot!!"**

**The man smiled and then closed the door behind him. Everyone was staring as as Kagome turned around and walked back over to the couch humming.**

"**What?"**

**No body answered so Kagome just took the next present off the table and then started to tear open the paper.**

'_**She just kicked out my boyfriend and she wants to know why everyone is staring. Oh well, he did kinda deserve it, I mean Kagome's still a virgin after all. The pervert. He'll be back though.'**_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, so there is still half the party to go so get those reviews goin!!! I want 5!**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic. I also do not own any songs if there are any. Or Ed Hardy things!! (ß I didn't know what to put for that so that's what I came up with, but I still don't own it!!)

________________________________________________________________________

When Kagome finally ripped through the last piece of rapping paper, she pulled out a black leather bag with a heart on its right lower corner, it looked like it had been ripped, but it was designed that way.

Then Kagome saw the tag and found that it was and Ed Hardy designer bag.

"What who is this from?? Its Ed Hardy!! It must have been super expensive!!"

Bankotsu stepped threw the tiny crowd and smiled, placing a hand on his head.

"Told ya, Kagome, I knew you'd like it, next time believe me."

Kagome smirked and then winked at him, sticking out her tongue. She pulled down her cheek, making a weird face.

"Yeah, yeah, Bankotsu. Maybe I would trust you more with these kinda things if you didn't forget, and then give someone a hair bow. Stupid head!"

Bankotsu scoffed and then turned flapping his hand as if brushing something away.

"Yeah, well, I would like to fight with you, but its your birthday. Maybe some other time. Plus Sango over there is giving me the death glare and I don't feel like dieing today, so till next time you get on my nerves."

Kagome crossed her arms and then placed the bag on the couch.

"Yeah, well that wasn't what you were sayin when you made me kiss you so you would pass my note to Sesshomaru."

It was a mumble, but Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru caught it. Sesshomaru smirked evilly-thinking for revenge. It was between planning a snake surprise in his bed, which he knew how to get to. (don't ask) or cutting off his braid and then burning it, while video taping. Then giving the tape to him for his birthday.-, Kouga looked like he was going to blow a gasket, and Inuyasha glared at Bankotsu who was laughing his head off at their faces. He wiped away a tear from his eye and then took a deep breath.

"Oh man I don't what she said, but if it made Inuyasha look that mad then say it again, Kagome!!!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and then shot him the bird.

"Bankotsu shut up, and sit down, I got more presents to open and I don't really feel like having to make them mad for your entertainment. Remember it **is **_my_ birthday after all jerk."

Bankotsu crossed his arms and slumped down to a couch mumbling something inaudible over the music.

Kagome put her happy face back on and then picked up a huge, shiny, silver present bag and lifted it to the couch.

"OH WOW ITS HEAVY!! WHATS IN HERE SUIKOTSU??"

He laughed and then watched as she lifted out a bear trap, slugs for a 12 gauge shotgun, an orange vest, camouflage coveralls, a camouflage hat, rubber boots, and then finally a backpack with a first aid kit inside.

"Umm, Sui?? I have no idea what any of this is for. Especially the slugs. I mean I don't own a 12 gauge. I own a, well ,uh never mind about that, but yeah is this a joke or something?!"

Suikotsu pushed Inuyasha off the couch and then sat beside Kagome chuckling. He then pulled out a brochure for a ranch.

"Kagome, I know that you always wanted to go deer hunting, so I figured I'd make it happen. All of this is for the trip we're takin down south, to a deer ranch, to go hunting. All expenses paid!"

Kagome's confused and slightly outraged look turned to surprise and joy.

"Oh totally cool Suikotsu!! Its gonna be sick, oh man!! But this looks way expensive, how did you ever afford something like this??"

Suikotsu gave her a thumbs up and then winked. Giving her a short hug.

"My uncle, Goshinki, owns the place. He owed me for helping out down there one time. And uh, the gun, don't worry, I got plenty."

Kagome and everyone there-not Sesshomaru, he only smirked seeing how she rolled her eyes- gave a short laugh at his face when he said it. Then stopped when he turned to give them a killer look, chilling them to the bone.

"Thought so." was his only remark. He then gave Kagome a friendly smile, got up and walked out the door to go find Midoriko, his sister, and best friend. He wanted to check up on her. Some guys were total pervs when it came to her. But not as bad as Kagome, every other guy except him, and Jakotsu wanted her. Jakotsu always said that she was very pretty though, and that if he were going to go straight that she would be the one to make him, if it ever came down to it. (no offense plz. It was just the truth from him, he told me himself!)

The rest of the group looked at Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru to see who was going next.

"I already gave my present to Kagome. This morning to be exact," was Inuyasha's curt reply.

Kouga nodded and then crossed his arms.

"Yeah, like mutt here, I already gave Kagome a present. She loved it, too. So Sesshomaru here is the only one left. Go get em Oh Cold One."

Inuyasha gave a snicker as Sesshomaru nodded, showing no sign of jealousy, or hurt anger of Kouga's mocking. He simply approached Kagome and reached in his pocket.

Before he could pull it out Kagome gave him a breath taking smile.

He looked down on her with warm eyes, that only she could see through the dim light, but a blank face and then pulled a black satin box from his pocket.

Kagome gasped as he set it in her hand with a slight squeeze. Then he turned, and walked out swiftly, silently closing the door behind him.

Kagome watched the door close and then glanced at the box in her hand. She took a deep breath and then opened it. Everyone leaned in, staying silent to get a look at the contents of the box, and Kagome's face.

As soon as the ring, well no, not even the ring, just the heart cut diamond. As soon as that came into view, Kagome went bye-bye.

She fell back on the couch, box shutting as it fell from her hand, to the ground. Kouga ran to her, catching her body as it almost slipped off the side.

"What happened to her?"

Sango's voice was laced with worry, and fear. The two emotions also showed clearly on her face, and in the tears that came to her eyes.

It was so sudden that all of them didn't even know what happened until Kouga caught her and brought her to sit on top of him on the couch.

"She blacked out. I don't know why though. Sango take a look at whatever's in that box. Obviously it's the reason Kagome here is unconscious."

Sango nodded and then picked the box up from by the couch. She slowly opened the box and the gasped at the sight.

"Oh my god!"

And then, too, Sango fell back. Miroku was there to catch her thankfully seeing that something had to be up if Kagome passed out.

Kouga glanced up from Kagome's face to the unconscious Sango.

"WELL JEEZ!! WHAT DID SESSHOMARU GIVE KAGOME?! A FREAKIN HAUNTED RING OR SOMETHING?? GOD BRING THE DANG BOX HERE MIROKU, I'LL LOOK AT IT!!"

Miroku gave him a curious glance and then threw the box to Kouga. He caught it with his free hand and then flipped the top.

"Whoa, that's a serious diamond, the stupid show off with all his fancy money."

Miroku-after laying Sango down-and Inuyasha sat on either side of Kouga, while Bankotsu looked from behind the couch, nodding and whispering to the two about it.

"Its so big!"

Just about then Kagome stirred in Kouga's arms. He rested her head on his shoulder and then stared down at her face, shoving the ring into Inuyasha's hands.

"Kagome, are you okay??"

Kagome groaned, but then let her eyes flutter open.

"Wha-what?? Why do I remember seeing a huge heart shaped diamond ring in my hand before I passed out??"

Kouga smirked at her attitude and then allowed her to scoot from his lap to the other side of him, after pushing Miroku off the couch, making him fall to the floor as Sango started to stir out of her black out.

Inuyasha shoved the ring into her hands and then scoffed.

"Cuz stupid, showoff, stuck up, Sesshomaru or 4S, as I like to call him, bought it for you. It's Tiffany's how nice!! God the jerk. He's always gotta beat everyone out doesn't he. Punk." ( 4S very clever Inuyasha. *not really*)

Kagome stared at him for a moment processing his words, and then picked the ring up between her thumb and index finger.

"What Sesshomaru bought this for, me?? It must have been thousands, how could he afford this?? And where is he??"

Kouga rolled his eyes and then thumped her head softly.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru, well I mean his dad, is one of the richest people ever. He **has **a credit card ya know!! That's how he bought it, and it probably did cost a lot. But that doesn't matter to him. Money is a simple, and worthless object to him. But to as where he went, no one knows. He left right after he gave it to you remember??"

Kagome looked at him with a 'duh' kind of look and then nodded slightly.

"Oh yeah I forgot for a minute there. But I mean wow, its huge, gotta be at least 2 carets, if not more. Jeez, all of this for me. This really is the best birthday ever."

Kouga smirked and then helped her get up, still not sure if she was completely alright. By then Sango was fully awake and gaping at the ring on Kagome's right middle finger.

Kagome noticed her staring and then flaunted her ring a little.

'_Oh wow. Sesshomaru's so nice this is an awesome gift! I gotta think him later for it. Wait where did he go?? I mean he didn't leave, it is his party, but why would he go out there?? I mean, all of his friends are in here, so why would he be out there. Unless….unless it wasn't a friend he was looking for. Naraku and Kagura….'_

Kagome let herself concentrate, and then she sensed it. Naraku and Kagura's evil aura. And then there was a slight less sickening, but stronger. Even, eviler than Naraku's.

'_But how?? How did the get past security??'_

Kagome bolted for the door. She opened it, but Inuyasha's hand caught her shoulder.

"Kagome?"

Kagome smiled back at him, determinately.

"Inuyasha, you may not sense it cuz of all the commotion, but Naraku and Kagura are here. Sesshomaru went to go find them. I'm worried that something might have happened. I gotta go find him and help."

Inuyasha gave her a heartbroken look, but then let her shoulder go.

"Oh, well I guess you better go then. Sesshomaru doesn't like me, he wont want me there. Just promise me you'll be careful."

Kagome nodded and then ran out the door, sliding down the hand rail of the stairs and then weaving through the teenagers below. Inuyasha watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, then he closed the door and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey Inuyasha? Where did Kagome go?"

Miroku's voice was full of mischief, Bankotsu and Kouga's eye darted to the nervous looking half demon, while Sango simply stared at him. A perfect poker face on her features.

"Uh well, she had to use the bathroom. She said that uh, she ya know, started…."

Bankotsu, and Miroku broke there gaze, looking away embarrassed of even hearing it, but Kouga looked clueless.

"What're ya talkin bout mutt?? Started what?? I don't get it!!"

Inuyasha sighed and then hit him upside the head, making him look down.

"You flea bitten wolf!! She started her period okay!!?"

Kouga looked back up, fist trembling with anger.

"Well then why didn't I smell it mutt face??"

Inuyasha growled and then pointed to his nose.

"Because moron! She said that she just started as in right now!! I didn't even smell it!! She just took off running towards the bathroom. She said that it hurts really bad and she didn't want anyone to follow her."

Kouga growled and the stuck his nose up like he wasn't listening.

"Yeah whatever. You just think you're so much better than everyone else cuz she told you why she took off. Well news flash dog breath!! The only reason is because you ran after her and grabbed her shoulder or whatever it was you grabbed. Yeah smooth move, making her wait for the bathroom. That's a great way to win her over."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and then let his claws grow out a bit, to make them sharper.

"I don't think I'm better than everyone. Just you."

Inuyasha went to go swipe at Kouga, but Sango stepped in front of him facing Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!! NO!! THIS IS KAGOME'S BIRTHDAY PARTY AND I WONT LET YOU RUIN IT!! NO FIGHTING JERKS!! NOW GO SIT DOWN OR I'LL GET YOU BOTH KICKED OUT."

Inuyasha scoffed and let his arms fall to his sides. Kouga got out of his fighting stance, though he steadily growled while glaring at the furious Inuyasha.

"Feh, it's my party you couldn't get me kicked out if you tried!"

Sango pointed at the banister above them and then smirked.

"Yeah, the Summer Bash may be yours, but this party, the one that you're trying to ruin, is Kagome's Birthday Party. See what the banister says. Proof."

Inuyasha glanced at the at the banister, an ear twitching back and forth. Then he got an apologetic look, and backed away slightly putting his hands in the air.

"Fine I give, I give!! It's her party."

Sango smirked and then pointed to two couches.

"Kouga, to that one, and Inuyasha to that one. Now!"

The two scrambled for their assigned seats and then plopped onto the couches.

Sango winked at the cackling Bankotsu proudly and then went to dance with Miroku, leaving the black haired teenager to baby sit the two trouble makers.

________________________________________________________________________

Whooo, 5 reviews plz, thanks all you loyal readers!!


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic. I also do not own any songs if there are any. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Kagome ran through the crowds, bumping a few people away from her. And then getting bumped a few times herself. It was bound to happen, it was a humungous party after all. Plus the amount of people in the room was a lot. More than 250. **

**Though it took longer than she had hoped, Kagome finally made it to where the 4 auras were emitting their selves. **

**It was at the very back of the room. Through a door locked from the outside. It seemed to be a fire escape door, that conveniently had the wires cut.**

'_**What is Sesshomaru thinking?? Cutting the wires so the alarm wouldn't sound. What would happen if there was a fire?? Everyone, his friends, his brother, me, and even his dad could die. The idiot, Naraku is gonna pay for showing up on my birthday. Now I wont get to dance like I was planning. Sorry Inuyasha, your dance will have to wait.'**_

**Kagome slipped through the door, she was surprised to see the side of the hotel to the left and right. It was just a dark, damp ally way, with no lights. But soon she was afraid that it might become a murder seen.**

**The sight wasn't pretty. **

**Sesshomaru, a cut on his cheek, Naraku, gash on his leg. Kagura holding an evilly chuckling baby.**

**Sesshomaru, safe and alive, with a simple cut being the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, Kagome almost wanted to run over and hug him. But her train of thought stopped when a deep, but feminine voice interrupted.**

"**So, it would seem the birthday girl has finally joined us. Good, now we can kill you both at the same time. The two love birds wont be separated. How sweet."**

**Sesshomaru broke his death-really he was actually hoping to kill her-from Kagura, to look at Kagome with angry eyes.**

"**Kagome do not get in this. Leave now, you have no business here."**

**Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru gasped and then growled, removing his gaze from her.**

'_**Stupid girl. She doesn't take orders well. Something that will be her downfall. I don't want to see her die. And yet she refuses to see that. Stubbornness is not something that one as powerful as her should use.' **_

'_**Trying to put on a front to keep me safe. How sweet. Ha he should know it wont work. I can see through his mask now. He doesn't think I can handle this. He's just asking me to prove him wrong. And that is just what I will do.'**_

**Kagome left the step in front of the door. Letting it shut behind her, and then walked to Sesshomaru's side.**

"**Hey there, Kagura. I see you got a kid no wonder you weren't in school for so long. How nice, I shouldn't have expected anything else from the likes of you. Who's the father?"**

'_**The skank. A baby, and she probably doesn't even know who the daddy is. See this why Inuyasha didn't let her come to the party. Well she is Naraku's girl friend, so that could also have something to do with it, but still.' **_**( If this is your situation, no offense to that either. I am sorry for you, but this is what the Kagome I cast her as would think of it. *Situation: having a baby or child, and not knowing who the father is. Sorry if the one reading this is you. I truly am, well unless the father is a total jerk and treats you wrongly, then its probably best you're away from him.*)**

**Kagura growled and snuggled the baby closer.**

"**My father is Naraku, you insolent girl. It would be a wise choice not to speak bad of my parents. I do not wish to dirty my hands with your vile human blood."**

**Kagome looked taken back, but then placed a hand on her hip.**

'_**What!? He can talk?? He's only a baby though!! Babies aren't suppose to talk!!' **_

**All the while Sesshomaru really was thinking of knocking her out. It would be so much easier to end their lives without her constant chatter to the enemy.**

'_**But then again, that's why I love her. She doesn't even smell of fear. She smells of anger and confidence. She really needs to learn to control her emotions.'**_

"**Naraku, Kagura, why are you here. Kagome has nothing to do with you and yet you said that you wish to kill her. Explain."**

**Naraku smirked and then stepped forward eyeing Kagome.**

"**Well we figured to stop by and wish a happy last birthday to Kagome. You know once we kill you two, it really wont be that exciting. You two are our biggest obstacles anyway."**

**Kagome coughed almost like she were choking on something.**

"**Oh sorry there, its just, that crap you just said stunk. Now what were you saying about obstacles?? I didn't quite catch it, something about you and getting killed??"**

**Naraku's face went from cool and composed, to angry and bitter.**

"**I was saying that killing you two** will allow us to rule this city, then the country, and then the world eventually. MWAHAHAHHA!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow in unison with Sesshomaru and then Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Naraku, the only killing here tonight will be me killing you. Now I can understand why you hate me. I mean I really truly want to chop your head off and then stick a pole through it so I can place it on the highest building in the city for everyone to see, but that's not really as important as your explaining now. But why do you wish to kill Kagome. She has done nothing to you. Let her go free. I will fight you myself."

This time the baby stirred in Kagura's arms. Kagome sensed he was getting restless.

"Sesshomaru you truly are blind. I am the most powerful being here, besides you and Kagome. Kagome being the second most powerful that puts me as third. Naraku is forth and Kagura is fifth. Now us being 3 people, and you only being 2 that puts you at a disadvantage. But you also have friends. If my father or mother kills you, then they will be invincible. You two are the only ones that can defeat them. Plus they keep you from living long enough to have children, then they will be able to rule this world without a hitch. Do you understand now??"

"Hakudoshi, hush. That is enough."

Sesshomaru snorted and held his hands up, letting his claws grow green with acid and poison.

"So you are afraid of us. That's good. Now tell me, why would having children frighten you? I already know what your plan is, you might as well tell me the details. I am oh so curious."

Kagura winked at Kagome letting some of her baby fat show as she shifted Hakudoshi to her other arm. The sarcasm in Sesshomaru's voice was almost unbearable for Kagome. Hearing him joke around, plus the way he said it, made Kagome want to laugh. But she managed to stifle it faking a cough instead.

"We are not afraid. We are just smart. We know that if you two have children together, then they will be the most powerful beings in the world. The spiritual and healing powers Kagome possesses, and the demonic powers that Sesshomaru possesses would be passed to them. The word half demon wouldn't even do them justice with their abilities. They would be more powerful than any demon ever known. So if we kill you both then that little problem wont ever happen."

Naraku turned to a satisfied looking Kagura with an even angrier look on his face. And then without warning struck Kagura in the face. She fell to the ground holding the infant near.

"Gahhh."

"KAGURA! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO TALK!! YOUR JOB IS TO CARE FOR THE CHILD. NOTHING ELSE. I DO THE TALKING, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT MY SLAVE. NOW DO AS I TELL YOU OR YOUR LIFE WILL END."

Kagura trembled at his feet and then nodded. The child frowned at Naraku and then reached a hand towards him.

"Father, do not forget that I have the power to destroy you. Do not strike her when I am in her care. I could have been injured then you fool."

Naraku glared at him and then turned back to his little audience.

"So Sesshomaru, Kagome, now you know my plan. I am afraid that I have to kill you. It must be this way. Though, I cant say I wont enjoy spilling your blood. Especially yours Sesshomaru."

Kagome burst out laughing then. Doubled over leaning on Sesshomaru.

'_Oh god. She just loves provoking him the crazy girl.'_

"Oh god, that was good. I needed a laugh to help release some stress. 'Now that you know my plan I must kill you. I will enjoy spilling your blood' Oh WOW!! That was totally stupid. Next time come up with something original before our 'deaths.'"

Naraku clenched his fists and then started to step forward slowly.

"That was an oxymoron you idiot. And that was the worst impression of me I have ever heard. Just to let you know. In your next life, don't take up a job as a comedian."

Naraku took a step forward in Kagome's direction, only to be matched with a step from Sesshomaru. Every time Naraku would move, even the slightest bit, Sesshomaru would move more and more in front of Kagome, who was trying desperately to see over Sesshomaru's broad shoulders.

"Your poor advise is not needed Naraku. She nor I, will not have a next life, because nothing is going to happen to her or me tonight or ever. Now get ready. I don't wish to waist precious time chatting with the likes of you or your ugly mate and child."

"Aw, and we were having such a nice talk. But you're right, now let your death come gracefully. I know how sad your father would be if he heard his son died a dishonorable death. "

And with that, Naraku charged the growling Sesshomaru, and almost growling Kagome.

________________________________________________________________________

BIG FIGHT NEXT CHAPTER!! REVIEWS: I WANT MAYBE AROUND 5 TO 7 SO GO ON!!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic. I also do not own any songs if there are any.

________________________________________________________________________

Naraku, ran full speed towards the couple. Sesshomaru only moved to take Kagome and lift her to his back. She didn't really have a choice but to stay on, because once he was in her grasp, they were in the air.

Sesshomaru jumped to a fire escape, located on the other wall. He set her down and then looked into her eyes quickly.

"Stay."

And then a blur of silver formed, flying from the rusty metal, to Naraku below. He was in quite a tizzy seeing that they disappeared so fast. (haha sorry, I saw that saying 'in a tizzy' on my computer and I just had to use it.)

But once he located Sesshomaru again, he smirked.

"Kagura!"

"Yes Naraku master, sir."

He pointed to the fire escape holding Kagome.

"Get her, and make her die. If she doesn't. I will replace her life with yours......well at least until you're dead."

Kagura gave a frightened nod after gulping and then turned to Kagome with a determined look on her face, masking the fear that was on her face.

Kagura took a feather from her hair bow and then threw it in the air. A strong gust of wind flew throughout the ally, and then Kagura appeared on a giant feather.

"Wait mother. I want this girl. She may be human, but I sense great powers within her. She should be entertaining. Let me go, or die."

Kagura gave a nervous look to Naraku, who just nodded, and then let the baby go.

Now Kagome saw him for real. His hair was a very, light purple, almost whitish, he was wearing pale white, one piece baby pajamas. And then looking at him, made her heart hurt. Almost like he was staring into her inner most thoughts and dreams.

"Kagome, are you feeling the effect of my simple mind game?"

Kagome looked up to him with a slight gasp, and then clutched her chest.

"What are you doing to me?"

The baby shrugged and then levitated up to her spot. While he slowly ascended to her, a barrier formed around him.

"Its just a simple game I like to play with people I want to kill. I look for a bit of darkness in a persons heart, and then use it against them. Their own greed, or hate, or lust, whatever it is, turns out to be their down fall."

Sesshomaru forced away one of Naraku's tentacles, while avoiding one of Kagura's wind blast's to look up at Kagome. She was still holding her chest, and was arguing with the infant. He tried to listen in, but couldn't hear over the fight noises.

"Whatever you're doing rummaging around in my heart, you better stop. Who do you think you are?! A person's heart is a place where their darkest secrets and their inner most thoughts can be stored. Not something for a baby to play with!! Get out now you crazy kid!!"

Kagome pushed the barrier away, something that made him gasp.

"How, how did you do that."

Kagome turned without answering and started to climb the stairs. She let her feet carry her as fast as she could go, but every time she made it the next floor, he was always there.

Kagome getting a bit angry allowed one more flight of stairs to her feet, only to realize that there was only one left.

'_Just gotta make it to the roof.'_

Kagome ran up the stairs taking two at a time, and then tripped at the last step. The baby chuckled watching her attempts and then picked her up by her hair.

"Ah, human's so weak, so stupid. Tell me girl how would you like to die?? Me cutting off you head, or poisoning you with my miasma? Or maybe injecting you with the bug, Symiosho's, poison?"

Kagome struggled in his grasp. Her purification powers sparked in her hands, but she was to weak. All the running, dancing, yelling, and the tripping made her tired.

"Let me go…. I would rather go insane than die by the hands of you, baby jerk."

"Fine then."

Kagome made one last attempt at getting free, clawing at his wrist above her head, but just as she saw a flash of silver fly over the edge of the building towards her, she blacked out.

Everything went white, and then it was only her in a room. No walls, no windows, no color. It was just a white room that went on forever.

"Hello? Sesshomaru?"

No answer.

"Hakudoshi?"

No answer.

"Naraku? Kagura?"

No answer.

"Sango? Kouga? Miroku? Inuyasha? Bankotsu?? Suikotsu? Sesshomaru??"

No answer.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!"

Then Kagome took off running. Running like her like depended on it. She ran, and ran, and ran.

On and on the room went though, there was no end.

'_Maybe I'm going in a circle.'_

So with that thought, Kagome took of her shoes.

'_I'll leave them here, so if I see them again, then I'll know where I am, and if I've been going in a circle.'_

Kagome looked at her shoes one last time and then started her run again.

'_What is this place, where is everybody? Why am I the only one here?? Why cant I get out? Why does it go on forever?? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!'_

Kagome ran, and ran, still no shoes. She kept on until finally she collapsed. She laid on the white floor beneath her. It was cold and hard, with no texture or cracks.

"I just want to get out off here. I want this to be over. I want Sesshomaru."

And right as Kagome's words left her mouth, a black dot appeared ahead of her. Far, far away.

'_What is that?'_

Then the black dot moved closer, and closer. And the closer it got, the size went with it. The bigger it got with every inch it moved, until 4 outlines formed.

'_People?'_

The outlines moved closer and closer.

And then when Kagome saw who it was, her mind screamed horror. Terror laced in every pore of her body, sorrow in every tear that came to her eye, fear in her thoughts that raced through her head.

'_No.'_

"No, Sesshomaru!"

________________________________________________________________________

What's happening to Kagome. Where's sesshy? What's up with Hakudoshi and Naraku?? Well if you review then I will tell you in the next chapter. O just gimme about 5, kay??


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic.

________________________________________________________________________

Finally, the outlines came into full view.

Kagome's vision was blurred, her heart was thumping in her chest like a hammer, and her mind only told her one thing, and that was; no.

There, lying on the floor, was Sesshomaru, bloody, battered, and bruised, unconscious, or worst; dead.

Standing next to him was Naraku, an evil grin placed on his face, not a mark on his body. And then beside him, was Kagura, holding a chuckling Hakudoshi to her hip.

They all looked so happy, staring at the bloody body of Sesshomaru. If you looked up the definition of: Evil, diabolical, malicious, family, in the dictionary, a picture of them is what you would find.

Kagome came out of her temporary shock to, slowly crawl over to Sesshomaru's body.

She picked his head up and laid it in her lap. Her weak arms cradled it as best as she could, still not being able to move well.

"Wha-what did you do to him you evil murderers!!"

Naraku, watched with great excitement as her tears ran down her face.

"Why, my dear Kagome, I didn't do anything to him. It was you who killed him. don't you remember??"

Kagome let her jaw drop as she stared at their faces. Kagura was shaking her head, up and down while the baby mimicked her.

"That cant be. I would never, ever, even think about killing him. Or anyone else I loved for that matter!! You liars!!"

Naraku gave her an eerie smile and then knelt down to her. Placing two fingers on her chin. She pushed them away, staring at the ground.

"Oh yes Kagome, you did too kill him. It was when Hakudoshi was holding you. He came up to the top of the building after fighting me off. I didn't injure him, but you, well you did him in."

"NO I WOULDN'T HAVE!! I-I LOVE HIM!"

"Kagome, you can keep telling yourself those pitiful lies, but they wont make what happened disappear. You killed him. When Hakudoshi went to kill you, Sesshomaru came to your aid. But just as he reached the both of you, your purification powers burnt him to heck and back."

"It really is a shame I wasn't there to see it. Hakudoshi here told me about it. Now you will work for us. And then we will ultimately rule the world, no one, not even the half breed Inuyasha, or that stupid wolf, Kouga, will be able to stop us. Even if they joined forces."

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's head to her body with what strength she had and sobbed. She heaved in breaths at the time, just to let them out in almost screams.

Screams of her sorrow and agony.

"I wont!!"

Hakudoshi's head snapped from Naraku's eyes to hers.

"What did you say girl?"

Kagome looked up with a tear soaked face, but determined eyes.

"I wont help you. You killed Sesshomaru, not me. He knows I wouldn't do that. You made him die just because of your own greed and power craves. You are the one who put me here. You caused so much pain, and suffering, and all in one night. And on my BIRTHDAY!! You are the one who will pay!"

Kagura stepped forward holding the baby out.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you."

Naraku jumped back.

"Kagome you wont, you don't have the guts."

Kagura took another step forward, holding the baby out more.

"Yes I will."

Naraku narrowed his eyes glaring straight into Kagome's.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is dead, you killed him, he isn't coming back. Now come before I kill you!"

"No, he isn't dead."

Naraku took another step forward.

"No."

Naraku took another step, and then another, and then another. Until finally, he was right next to Kagome. He reached down and pulled her up by her arm.

She was still to weak. To weak to keep a hold of Sesshomaru's body.

"Now you will come with me. Kagura dispose of the body, we have no further use for it."

"No, don't!"

Kagome reached to Sesshomaru's hand, but it just slipped through her fingers. It was so cold, so unfeeling. Like he was ice.

'_But he wasn't ice. No he had a fire burning inside of him. Like the grass waiting for the snow to melt. The grass just needed spring to come, and I was his spring. I wont let it end this way. Sesshomaru.'_

Kagura nodded and pulled a fan from her bra. (Great place to put it! NOT!)

In a flick of her wrist, a series of mini tornado's flew to Sesshomaru, slicing his body to almost nothing.

"Dance of the Dragon."

Kagome pushed against Naraku's chest, wanting to get away so badly, but not succeeding.

And then she saw what Kagura did. Her body froze, and her heart skipped a beat.

"No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Kagome's tears ran from her cheeks, and then the whole room filled with blue/purple light. The three others had to shield their eyes, until finally they were obliterated to nothing but mere dust and some fine, fine, almost grated looking pieces of cloth.

(Okay so that was in Kagome's little dream. This next part is in the real world, not la-la land.)

Hakudoshi's grip on Kagome's hair released and he let her fall.

"Dang, she broke free of my mind melt."

Sesshomaru, who was currently attempting to break through the barrier for the umpteenth time, stopped and watched as Kagome's body fell from inside the floating bubble, to the ground. (Just to let ya know, the bubble barrier thing was like 7 feet off the ground. I know I make it sound like it was a super long drop, but in Sesshomaru's point of view, it seemed like it, plus it was kinda playing in slow motion for him.)

And with a thud, that echoed in his ears, her body hit the cement.

"Kagome."

Sesshomaru ran to her body and cupped a cheek. Her face was filthy, and she was sweating almost like she was having a bad dream. But what was strange part is that she didn't have a scratch on her, not one, even though she felt, and had gotten attacked by Hakudoshi.

'_Her powers, they must be kicking in. whatever is happening to her is causing a great deal of damage.'_

Her body tingled under Sesshomaru's touch. Like her spiritual powers were unleashing themselves more, and more.

"What did you do with her, infant."

"If that was meant to be a question, then ask me. He isn't old enough to answer for himself ya know. The parent is the one who answers then. And that happens to be me, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru took his shirt off, and wiped Kagome's face gently, and then squatted in front of her, facing the enemy.

"Kagura, tell me what he did to her know."

"Hmph, all he did was toy with her heart. Is the big bad dog demon getting mad about his little girlfriends accident?? Well then get over it!!"

Sesshomaru, glared daggers at her.

"Leave now, I don't have time to fight you. Go, before she awakes. I must take her to get looked at, plus I don't think she would like waking up to the sight of me killing you. Now get as far away from here as you can."

Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"And if we don't?"

"Then-"

"Then I will handle you, personally. And then I promise you wont be back."

Everyone turned around to find InuTashio standing right behind Naraku, holding up a clawed hand.

"Father."

He looked past Naraku and Kagura, to the floating Hakudoshi, and then finally to his son.

"Sesshomaru, where is Kagome? Is she hurt?"

Sesshomaru's eyes showed a bit or worriment, but then he moved so his father could see her, lying behind him.

"I see, get her to your room, I will be there soon. Get a maid to bring her a new pair of cloths as well. She need to be more, comfortable, I think, is the word for it."

Sesshomaru nodded and then gathered Kagome in his arms.

"Father…thank you. This is the one thing that I truly am grateful for. I must say that I didn't think that would ever happen."

"I know son, I haven't been much of a father to you really. I- well never mind, right now go. I'll take care of these nasty vermin."

Sesshomaru gave one last look over his shoulder, and then he leaped from the roof. Form there he ran to the front of the hotel, seeing that the fire escape wasn't accessible.

Plus walking in to the ball room, with Kagome unconscious, in his arms, would just cause drama.

'_Something I don't need right now. Stupid humans, always causing trouble. Like Kagome, she's so stupid, so hard headed, such a trouble maker. And yet I cant help but rule her as my favorite. She's kind, and brave, and smells delicious. I don't know what the emotion is, but it feels like what I felt when I was with my mother. When I was happy. Kagome be okay, if not for your own sake, then for mine.'_

Sesshomaru entered the hotel and then ran to an elevator. After a short ride, he arrived in his room, opening the door and then running to his bed.

***

InuTashio stood on the roof, his open jacket swaying in the summer breeze.

"So Naraku, I see you now try to plague my son, and an innocent girl. How low have you gotten? You should be a worm, crawling on the ground, not a person, walking like you're so awesome. What is it you actually wanted to do?? What was your real motive for all of this?"

Naraku gave a ghostly smile, and then started to disappear, into a cloud of miasma, Kagura, and Hakudoshi going along with him.

But just as him mouth was covered he spoke, in his creepy deep voice.

"To avenge my father, Hakushin. But, I think I did enough damage for now. Your son and that girl have seen enough for now. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Then there was nothing, he was completely gone. Not a scent trail left.

"Hakushin, the evil 'living Buddhist' as he called himself. His son is headed for the same road as he was, an early death. Well so be it then. He is just like him, rotten to the core and selfless. He will die, by my sons hand, if he is to die then. That is certain. Now Sesshomaru is thinking revenge for Kagome. And once he sets his mind to something it gets done."

InuTashio turned his gaze from the moon above, and then jumped from the roof top. He walked down the ally, thinking of his son, and what happened when he wasn't there.

'What do have happened if I want there at all?? Would Sesshomaru have died?? Or would they have fled anyway?? Sesshomaru really is strong, stronger than me, I must admit. But all three of them, all by his self. I don't know if he could've taken them.'

________________________________________________________________________

Oh god, DRAMA!! Well anyway the usual, 5 reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic. .

________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru laid Kagome's head gently on his pillow, and then covered her under the thick quilt of the hotel bed.

'_What does she need to have done?? Ugh HUMANS. Such frustrating creatures. Where's a dang maid.'_

Sesshomaru ran his clawed finger over her cheek, and then turned to go find a maid to bring Kagome some new cloths.

***

Inuyasha tapped his finger on the tiny table beside him.

Kouga's tail thumped along with the beat of the current song.

They both sat with one elbow propped up, holding a cheek in their hand, and one leg shaking up and down, quickly.

Bankotsu's eyebrow twitched agitatedly as they both absentmindedly annoyed him.

The three had been in the same room, no movement, no nothing, for about an hour and a half take or give some.

Sango hadn't comeback, or Miroku, or Suikotsu, or Sesshomaru, OR KAGOME!! Bankotsu had, had it!

'_I think I might just kill them. Their, their, incredible. Not moving, just sitting their, not even complaining. What's up with Inuyasha?? By now he would have pulled his hair out. But its like he's just in a trance. And Kouga, well he hasn't threatened to kill Inuyasha in over an hour. Could these two have like cracked?? Maybe their minds finally went loco, its just their bodies are normal. Oh god, listen to me!! Their minds went crazy but not their bodies?? How is that even possible?? Oh wait, I'm having a conversation, with myself!! MYSELF!! OH I GOTTA GET OUTA HERE, AND DANCE WITH SOME GIRLS!! THIS IS TOO MUCH. SORRY SANGO YOU CAN KILL ME LATER!!"_

He jumped up from his couch, startling the two across from him.

"YO BANKOTSU!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?? I ALMOST CRAPPED MY PANTS!! WHY'RE YOU ACTIN SO WEIRD!!?"

Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha and then picked up his jacket from the coffee table.

"I'M LEAVIN! YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!! STAYING IN HERE FOR ALMOST 2 HOURS!! I CANT STAND IT ANY LONGER!! STAY IF YOU WANT, BUT IM OUTY!! SANGO CAN KILL ME WHEN HE FINDS ME, I GOTTA DANCE WITH SOME CHICKS, PEACE OUT!!"

Bankotsu stomped out of the room and then slammed the door behind him.

"What was he talkin bout?? Its only been like 5 minutes."

Inuyasha shrugged, his ear twitched a little, and then he rested his cheek back in his hand. He slipped a look at his watch and then rolled his eyes.

'_Wow, 10:03 already. It seems like its only been like 5 minutes. Wonder what Kagome's doin. She's been gone forever. I wonder if she's with Sesshomaru.'_

"I dunno. He's girl crazy. I'm stayin to wait for Kagome. I don't care if it takes two more hours."

Kouga laid back on the couch and relaxed staring at the ceiling fan, going around and around. Watching it mad him get a little dizzy, so he closed his eyes.

"Yeah I know what your talking bout, I aint gonna leave when Kagome could come back at any time."

"Yeah whatever, wolf boy."

Kouga rolled his under his lids. And then felt his stomach growl.

"Hey stinky, what time is it?"

"Ugh don't you ever shut up?? It's like 10:05 or something. There you happy?"

"NO. Hey mutt, you said Kagome, uh, ya know stared, but anyway, she must be in real pain or whatever if she's been in there for almost two hours. Shouldn't we go check on her??"

Inuyasha's ears swiveled around to Kouga, and then his eyes grew wide.

"NO, NO, NO!!"

Kouga stood up any way, after his warnings and then walked over to the door, but was stopped by Inuyasha standing in front of it.

"YO MUTTFACE!! MOVE, IM GOIN TO CHECK ON MY WOMAN!!"

Inuyasha growled and then shook his head.

"No way ya flea bag. Kagome said not to let anyone bother her. She said that for a reason ya know!! And she aint your woman!!"

Kouga crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I say that she should be checked on!! She could be in pain and she could need help with whatever it is girls do when they're on their period!! And she is too my woman!! She kissed me!!"

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief at the last part.

"She doesn't need your help!! And she isn't your woman, and she didn't kiss you!!"

"Ya huh!!"

"Nuh huh!!"

"YES HUH YA DANG MUTT!!"

"NO WAY YA STINKIN WOLF!!"

Inuyasha stepped forward, and so did Kouga. Their eyes connected with a little spark of anger. They were both growling furiously, teeth bared, claws held high.

Then Sango opened the door Inuyasha had been guarding, making him fall forward, and onto Kouga's lips.

Kouga's eyes widened and Inuyasha's opened.

'_WTF!!'_

'_WTH!!'_

Kouga jumped back scraping his tongue with his claw and wiping his mouth.

"EWWWWW!!!"

Inuyasha got on his knees and slipped his tongue over the carpet, all the while slobbering, in an attempt to clean his soiled lips.

"UGH I THINK IM GONA THROW UP!! NASSTYYY!!"

Sango opened the door fully and stared at the two.

"Oh so you guy tried Miroku's cake too. Yeah it sucks. I almost threw up, too."

"UH HEY!! IM STANDING RIGHT HERE SANGO!! THANKS FOR THE HONESTY!! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED MY CAKE!! LIAR!!"

"PLEASE I NEED A NEW MOUTH!!"

"THE HORROR, _IT_ TOUCHED MY LIPS!!"

Sango patted the pouting Miroku's shoulder and then looked at the two.

'_Didn't I leave three guys here?'_

"Hey wait a minute, one dummy's missing. Where's Bankotsu??"

Inuyasha looked up from his attempted mouth sanitizing and pointed out the open door.

"He left, said he was goin crazy or something. I don't know!! I just need some acid to burn off taste buds!!"

Sango narrowed her eyes and then grabbed Miroku's hand.

"OH HE'S SO DEAD!! THE PUNK!! PROBABLY AFTER GIRLS!! WAIT TILL I GET TO HIM!!"

Sango slammed the door, dragging Miroku down the steps, not giving his a choice in the matter.

Kouga gave a glance to Inuyasha, who glanced back. Then the both nodded once.

"We never speak of this to anyone, or ever again. Agreed?"

Kouga nodded and then wiped his hands on his pants.

"Well, I need to get outa here, this room is bringing back bad, bad memories from like 2 minutes ago. So uh, bye mutt?"

Inuyasha gave a slight nod and then wiped his tongue one last time.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya later wolf butt."

Then they both walked out of the room.

'_I think I might be scarred for life. That was….horrible.'_

'_I cant believe we kissed. I ant believe it was my first kiss and with KOUGA!! OH GAWD!! MY LIPS, THEY HATE ME NOW, I JUST KNOW IT!! NOW WHEN I GO TO KISS KAGOME, IF I GET TO KISS KAGOME, THEY'RE GONNA BETRAY ME AND NOT LET ME DO IT. THIS IS THE WORST PARTY EVER!!'_

________________________________________________________________________

Heller, I only have one more new chapter left, so bare with me, I think this story might only be like 20 chapters long. But idk yet. I want 5 reviews please.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic. Or the song Addicted by Saving Abel, even though I changed a lyric or two of the song, to match the situation.

________________________________________________________________________

After walking through the halls of the hotel for 20 minutes, Sesshomaru finally found a maid. She was walking along, pushing her maid cart, bobbing her head to the song blaring in her head phones.

She was tall, had pin straight, black hair, she had brown eyes, and pale white skin.

And she looked a lot like Kagome.

Her name tag read Kikyo.

'_Kikyo? doesn't she go to my school? No matter, she isn't of importance. But she will bring Kagome cloths.'_

"Girl."

The girl looked up from the maid cart with a jump, and then gasped.

"S-Sesshomaru?? Sesshomaru Takahashi?"

Sesshomaru gave the girl, 'the look' and then sighed.

"Yes, yes, now listen. I want you-"

"OH HAY! WHATS UP?? YOU CAME TO INVITE ME TO YOUR PARTY DIDN'T YOU? I KNOW THAT'S GOTTA BE IT, SINCE INUYASHA LOVES ME AND ALL!!"

The girl was right up in his face now. She smelled disgusting. It was like a mixture of trash, cheap shampoo, and old pillow mints.

'_Revolting, I feel nauseous just being near her.' _

He took a step back pushing her away a bit and then shook his head.

"No girl, I didn't. I came to get cloths for my friend. She fell and her cloths got ripped. You are to bring them to the Presidential Suite. Besides even if I were to invite you to the party, you look like you're busy, with your job, maid."

Kikyo gave him a dirty look and then huffed turning around, grabbing the handle of her cart.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone about my job, I will tell Inuyasha, _my boyfriend_, to get you."

Sesshomaru scoffed and then turned away himself.

"Ha, stupid girl, Inuyasha may be a lowly half breed, but he has enough since not to date skanks and maids, such as you. Do not associate yourself with the Takahashi's, vermin aren't kindly welcomed into the family."

"UUUUAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Sesshomaru smirked and then gracefully stepped into the elevator, watching the fleeting Kikyo still with a smirk on his face.

Once he made it back to the room, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for Kagome, if she were to awake.

He then grabbed an extra blanket and then walked to his bedroom.

'_I don't know what humans need. They do not just heal like demons. But then again she does have spiritual, and healing powers.'_

Sesshomaru pushed his cracked door open and then sat down in the chair beside the bed. Laying the blanket at the foot of the bed, and setting the glass down on the bedside table.

He waited and then there was a knock on the door. He smelled who it was.

'_The maid, that revolting girl, Kikyo.'_

He stood up quietly and stepped out his door, to the large living room. Then once he was to the door he opened it with a quiet creek and an empty face, like always.

"Here, is there anything else I can get you sir??"

Sesshomaru took the cloths inside the bag and then raised an eyebrow.

"No, but since you are here, tell me, what happened to the 'tell anyone about my job and I tell Inuyasha to get you'. I'm just, curious."

Kikyo heaved a sigh and then wiped her brow dramatically.

"Ugh that's just the hotel policy. I have to say that. Now where's my love??"

"I don't know who you're talking about"

Kikyo laughed and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know silly, Inuyasha. He is my boyfriend!"

Sesshomaru looked down at her hand, but held back a growl.

'_Stupid, human, wasting my time.'_

"Girl, remove your hand immediately."

Kikyo pulled her hand back quickly and then frowned.

"Now like I said before, Inuyasha wants nothing to do with vermin. Even though he deserves nothing but trash, you aren't even up to his standards. Now leave. I have nothing more to say."

"Oh, wai- OUCH!! YOU JERK!!"

Sesshomaru closed the door in her face. Literally!! Her nose-which was probably fake-got hit by the door, and made her head shoot back.

He didn't even notice, he just kept walking to his room.

When he got there he stepped back through the door. His back was turned while he was shutting the door when….

"SESSHOMARU!!"

Kagome had ran to his side, and rapped her arms around his waist.

He looked down on her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome."

She looked up teary eyed, with a little smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad, you're okay. You're not hurt are you!! Oh god I was so worried, where's Naraku, and Kagura, and the Devil Child?? Oh man I missed you it was all so real, and you-you were dead. I-I-"

Sesshomaru placed a hand over her mouth and then gave her a look that made her stop trying to break free.

Once he let her go he went and sat down on the chair.

"Kagome, what are ou talking about."

Kagome sat on the bed, letting Sesshomaru catch a glimpse of his sparkling ring on her finger.

"The dream, the one Hakudoshi was making me have. It was so horrible, I was in this endless white, empty room, and you, were…..dead, and they said that I was the one who killed you. And then they said something like I was going to help them rule the world or they would kill me. And when I refused, Naraku, he grabbed me, and then I tried to grab your hand, but it slipped through my fingers."

Kagome was in tears again now, her face was pink, and she sniffled every now and then.

"And-and it was so cold!! Your hand, it felt like you really were dead. I got so sad and mad and crushed at the same time, and then everything was gone. It was just me in this pink light. And then the next thing I know, I'm here. Oh, Sesshomaru!! I was so scared, I thought that I'd lost you forever!! I was so mad, I thought that I might have lot the one I lo-"

Kagome stopped then holding her mouth.

"I didn't mean to say that!! I was just caught up in the moment!!"

Sesshomaru just stared at her. And then, in a flash, he was right beside her, with his hand on hers.

"Kagome."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet."

"HEY!!"

"Shut up."

"I want to kiss you."

"….Okay….."

Then their heads inched closer and closer. Lips slightly parted, Kagome's tears stopped, Sesshomaru's magenta stripes turned pink, his way of blushing, something he had never done. And then their lips touched.

'_Her lips, their cold. Is it from being n that dream, and passing out?'_

'_His lips, are so soft, and warm. I knew he had a fire inside of him.'_

Sesshomaru felt Kagome lean in more, and then followed suit. She found her hands then, and let them climb their way up to his neck. Sesshomaru placed one-very gentle-hand on her waist, and the other on her shoulder.

Kagome pulled back and then smiled.

"I…wont…break….ya know…mmhmmh…don't….be so…..careful," Kagome said between kisses.

Then Sesshomaru smirked, and then pulled back, much to her disappointment. But she just moved to his neck placing soft kisses on his collarbone and below his ear.

"That's, not what I was doing that for."

Kagome pulled back from kissing him and then gave him a confused look.

"Than what were you doing that for??"

Sesshomaru let his smirk fall, and then there was a little tear.

"That."

Kagome looked down at the pants, and her shirt and then screamed.

"OH YOU JERK!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!! OH AND THESE ARE MY FAVORITE JEANS TOO!! GREAT NOW I GOTTA GET MORE CLOTHS!!"

Sesshomaru sighed and then picked the plastic bag off the floor.

"Here, I told one of the maids to bring you some new ones, I knew this was going to happen."

Kagome snatched the bag from him and then ran into the bathroom.

"YEAH YEAH!!! MISTER KNOW IT ALL……..NO WAY!"

Sesshomaru's curiosity had been triggered then. He crept over to the bathroom and then peeked into the door.

"Hmh?"

*Towel to his face.*

"GET OUT YOU PEEPING TOM!! AND GET ME SOME NEW CLOTHS!! THESE AREN'T GOING TO FIT!!"

Sesshomaru pulled the towel off of his face to see Kagome standing in her bra and underwear.

'_Great.'_

"What's the matter with them??"

Kagome threw the cloths at his face, but he was ready that time, and caught them.

"I see."

In his hands, was a super small, white tank top that said kiss me I'm Irish, and then a black mini skirt, that looked like something a hooker wouldn't even want to wear.

"Hmh, they don't even match."

Kagome nodded and then pointed out the door.

"YA NOW GO!! 'OH I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN' WELL NEXT TIME KNOW WHAT KINDA CLOTHS I WANT!!"

Sesshomaru smirked at her angry red face.

'_Look at her when she's angry. She's still so beautiful. Oh, she's in her bra and underwear. I need to go then.'_

Sesshomaru left to get his bag. Once he disposed of the cloths, and then grabbed some of his own, he came back to the bathroom.

The radio was on, and he could hear Kagome singing the first few words of the song. He stepped back from the door so he wouldn't be noticed.

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things ya do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're lovin me_

He smirked when he saw her shadow grabbed a plunger and start singing.

_Oh boy lets take it slow_

_So as for you_

_Well you know where to go_

_I wanna take my love_

_And hate ya till the end_

_It's not like you to turn away_

_From all the bullsh-t that I cant take_

_Its not like me to walk away_

Then he saw her put the plunger down. And then her shadow disappeared. And the lights went out. The shower came on, and her bra and underwear came out the shower door.

'_Well isn't she making herself comfortable.'_

Sesshomaru stepped around the corner to look in, only to find steam blocking his way.

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things ya do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're lovin me_

_YEEAAHHHHH_

_I know when its getting ruff_

_All the times we spent_

_Trying to make this love _

_Something better than_

_Just makin up again_

_Its not like you to turn away_

_From all the bullsh-t that I cant take_

_Just when I think I can walk away_

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things ya do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things ya do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_When you're lovin meeeeeee_

_When you're loving meeeee_

_I cannot make it through_

_All the things ya do_

_There's just gotta be_

_More to you me_

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things ya do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_All the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_It's unlike anything_

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things ya do_

_When you're going down on me_

_All the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's unlike anything_

_I'M SO ADDICTED TO YOU_

_ADDICTED TO YOU_

Kagome turned off the shower then, and stepped out with a towel rapped around herself.

It wasn't a very long shower, only a minute or so, but then again, he couldn't complain, it was funny hearing her sing when she was in the shower.

'_Such a stupid thing, and yet its…. Somewhat funny. And there's that feeling again, like when I was with my mother. Love and happiness. I think this girl might just bring out parts of me that I've spent so long trying to burry. Do I really want that………Yes.'_

Sesshomaru stepped all the way through the door, then, after Kagome had dried off.

"Here."

Kagome took the cloths from him with a slight smile and the shooed him away.

"Thanks, now out perv."

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow, but walked out anyway.

"Oh, and by the way, I left some boxers in there for you, I figured, since you've worn a pair of mine before, you wouldn't have a problem with it now."

He heard a door slam and then a muffled, "WHATEVER"

'_Love, Happiness, I think these emotions are stupid, but if its something that cant be stopped if Kagome's near, then I will live with them. She's worth it.'_

________________________________________________________________________

Kay kay, sooo Ooo the next chapter might possibly be the last, but I have another story about, Kouga and Kagome, I'm working on to put up after this one, so don fret!! The usual, 5 reviews!!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this Fic.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome came out of the bathroom, 5 minutes later, dressed in Sesshomaru's cloths once again. Except this time, she had a hotel towel wrapped around her head.

Red, and black boxers, plain white pajama bottoms, and then a plain white, long sleeved pajama shirt, with the initials ST on the chest pocket.

'_Well aren't we fancy Sesshomaru.'_

She took the towel off and then flipped her head over to scrunch her hair.

Once it was to her satisfaction she stood straight and turned around.

"AAAAHHHHHH-mmmmhhhhh!!!"

"Hush."

Sesshomaru let go of her mouth, for like, the third time that day, and then walked by her.

"UGH SESHOMARU!! You scared me!!"

He walked back over to the chair he was previously in, and then sat.

"Sorry?"

Kagome raised and eyebrow and then sat back on the bed, throwing the towel in the floor.

"Sorry?? What's with you today??"

Sesshomaru's face didn't change. He looked unfazed, and she had no doubt that he was indeed just that.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

Kagome threw her hands in the air and fell back on the bed, but bounced up right when she hit it, still holding her hands in the air.

"WHAT!!? Helllooo, you carried me here from the whole thing with Naraku, you put me in your bed, you went out of your way to bring me new cloths even though they were horrible, you kissed me, and you brought me new cloths AGAIN THAT WERE YOURS!! AGAIN!!"

Sesshomaru simply shrugged.

"THAT IS NOT AN ANSWER!!"

"Fine then, I don't know."

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER EITHER!!"

He crossed his arms and then turned his head almost like he was pouting.

"Well, Kagome, I'm not perfect. Which means I don't have to have an answer for everything."

Kagome then pointed her finger at him flinging it about.

"And that!! Showing your emotions!!! You don't ever show your emotions, and now you're pouting!! Sesshomaru, I just had my heart looked through, my body battered, and my mind boggled!! Please, don't make this night even worse, just tell me what you're doing."

"I don't know."

"Ok, I think I'm gonna go crazy."

"Well. I wouldn't think that I could do that to you, but if you must know……"

Kagome's head popped up from under a pillow, a grin spread across her face.

"KNOW WHAT??"

Sesshomaru simply shrugged, and then turned his head the other way.

"Oh never mind, its not really that important."

Kagome jumped up, and then sat beside him on the arm of the chair.

"OH YES IT IS!! TELL ME!"

Sesshomaru turned his head and then smirked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know!!"

Kagome stuck her nose up but leaned forward, like she was adding something to what she said.

"Well, if you really want to know, you have to kiss me."

"What?"

"Hmh."

"Why?"

"Well, you didn't have a problem with it before."

Kagome's eyebrows pushed together, and then she scooted from the arm of the chair to his lap.

"Fine then, but no tongue."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Whatever."

So then Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers. She seemed reluctant at first, but then slowly leaned into the kiss, pulling herself closer to Sesshomaru.

Now that Kagome had new cloths on, Sesshomaru didn't have to worry about tearing them. So he grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her onto him, more than she already was.

'_Hmh his lips taste so good. Why didn't I just agree to kiss him, why was I so stubborn. I love him.'_

'_Happiness, again. Her. She is my happiness. And right now, her scent, its telling me that she's enjoying this, a lot. And I cant lie to the fact that if she were able to smell my feelings, she would smell enjoyment. Ugh I hate females, but she, she's not a female. She's the, female.'_

Kagome put her hands on his cheeks and then felt him part his mouth on hers.

'_I said no tongue. He doesn't seem like much of a rule breaker.'_

Sesshomaru pulled back then let a low growl escape his mouth..

"No tongue. But now I must tell you, right."

Kagome nodded, sighing the slightest bit.

"Well," then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her into a half hug, " I think I did all of the things I did, because…."

"What is it??"

"Because you make me feel happy, and you make me feel the emotion of love."

"Huh??"

"YOU, Kagome Higurashi, make my heart feel warm, and you make me want to take you away from every other being, just so I can be the only one that see's your beautiful face. And every time you do, or say something that makes me think, it makes me think about how different you are, and how much I like it. It makes me think about how I love everything about you. And it makes me think about how and why I love you."

"Wha- wait a minute!! So does this mean you love me??"

"I don't like to explain things twice Kagome. You know that. But yes."

"And you just are gonna come out and say it plain as the silver hair on your head??"

"Yes, how else would it be possible for you to know."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong."

"No its just-"

"Hmh."

"Its just, now that you said you love me, I think it would be right for you to know that….I've thought about it a lot. And I thought about how you and I are nothing alike. And I've come to the conclusion that I love you, too."

"Hmh."

"So what does this mean, Sesshomaru?? You don't seem like the type of guy that would want a girlfriend."

"That's because I'm not."

"Well then, what will I be to you?"

"My friend girl."

Kagome's only reply was the oh so intelligent 'huh'.

"Its simple. I don't want a girlfriend. I've never had one, and I'm positive I never will. I've never dated anyone, and I never will. No one has ever been as close to me as you are, and never will. So you will be my friend girl. Same thing as a girlfriend, but just backwards. Then you'll be unique, no girl has ever been a friend girl to Sesshomaru Takahashi. Or anyone."

"Oh."

"Why do you keep saying that. Its really annoying."

Kagome gave him a thoughtful look, and then laid a hand on his heart.

"I don't mean to, its just, now that I'm you girlfr- I mean friend girl, it will be so much easier."

"Easier?"

"Yeah, when I was in that white room I was tellin you bout, and I grabbed your hand. It was cold like I told you. But then I had all these thoughts running through my head, and it came to me. What the biggest thing told me is that you aren't cold, you're warm, just on the inside."

Kagome moved her head down to his stomach, trying not to blush as she felt his abs under her fingers.

"You have a fire burning inside of you, that just has to be reached so you don't seem so cold. But you're like the grass in the winter, you need spring to come uncover you so you can feel the warmth. And I wanted to be your spring."

"Hmh."

"And then right after I saw Kagura slice you up everything went pink. It was so horrible, just to it there, not being able to do anything."

"I know."

Kagome removed her hand from his stomach. Only for him to grab it and put it back.

'_Huh whats up with the stomach thing??'_

"When that infant, Hakudoshi, had you inside the barrier. I could see that you were in pain, and I knew that you were to weak from earlier in the night to defend yourself properly, so I tried to break it down. Although it pains me to say it, I couldn't get in. And then when you broke free, I guess when the pink light surrounded you in your dream, you fell. And then you didn't wake up."

Sesshomaru pulled her to him again, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I was totally, and completely helpless. Its not good."

"But what I don't get is why you were helpless. You're the most powerful demon I've ever met, why couldn't you do anything to help me."

"That's just it Kagome, I'm a demon. I don't know what to do when humans get hurt, or when something happens to them. That's why I didn't know if you would want water, or another blanket," he said nodding his head to each of the item's, "I never had to be around humans."

"But, you were around them all the time at school."

"Yes, but I never was that well acquainted with them. Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Miroku never got hurt or sick around me, so I never had to deal with it. I'm sorry."

"Oh I get it now. But you shouldn't apologize, its not your fault. The only reason I know so much about demons is because of my powers."

"By the way, your powers, do have more control over them now, or can you do more things?"

Kagome lifted her hand away from Sesshomaru's chest and then turned it away from him.

"I don't know, lets try though, maybe that whole thing with the pinkish light boosted my powers."

Kagome closed her eyes, and grunted softly, but then her hand started to glow a more blue light.

'_Why is it blue??'_

Then the light went into a full blown neon strobe light, it flashed back and forth back and forth getting faster and faster, until finally it went out.

"I think you should wait."

"Yeah, I think I might still be to weak to use my powers. Maybe after some rest I'll be able to do it better. I feel stronger though, like I have more strength and stuff."

"Hmh."

"Hey Sesshomaru."

"Hmh."

"Are you sure you love me?"

"I think I've thought about it enough to know for sure, that I love you. I know that all the dating advise things say not to say that until later, but I thought you should know. I know from past experience that love is something that shouldn't be wasted."

"What do you mean? I thought you said you never had a girlfriend."

"I didn't ever have a girlfriend. I was talking about my mother."

"Oh, well still, what do you mean by love I something that shouldn't be wasted? Did your mother not like you or something??"

"No, quite the opposite. My mother loved me. I was the center of her universe. Everything she did revolved around me. She would by me things as a child, and I would thank her. But as a great demon in training, I never got to see her much. But that doesn't mean I didn't love her. I did but the training, limited me to doing certain things."

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. They looked like they were searching for something in the air, but still they looked far off. Almost like he was trying to remember something. (hard to explain, yes)

"And then, when I reached the age of 13, my training was over. I had learned everything I needed to know to be a great demon. But in the process, I lost myself. My emotions, they didn't matter to me anymore, and soon I became totally isolated. And then one day, I was informed by one of the advisors of my father, that my mother had fallen ill."

His eyes kept searching, on. Kagome moved her head from his shoulder to his heart and then smiled as she felt his head rest on hers.

'_He really is changing, I think me being his spring is a good thing.'_

"So I went to her. What the servant didn't tell me is that she was on the verge of dying. And when I got there, she was lying in her bed, eyes shut, not breathing. Then a doctor rushed by me, with a stretcher yelling to get her to the ambulance. And then I never saw her again. I didn't get to go to her funeral either, my father told me that I had to go over seas for a meeting with a council. He also told me that my mother told him to tell me that I was her most precious treasure. And that she loved me."

"Oh Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry! You didn't even get to say goodbye. How sad."

Kagome wiped a tear from her cheek, and placed Sesshomaru's hand on her leg, so that she could lean up and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yes, I suppose, it is. I loved her, I truly did. But I didn't know how to show it, and I never told her. That's how I wasted my love. I did that once, and I wont do that again, not to you."

"Sesshomaru I promise, that I'll return your love, with all my heart."

"I know you will, that's why I'm telling you this, because I believe you're the one for me."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"Are you sure you'll be able to stay with me, even with my powers. I mean if I get to mad, or sad, or if I get hurt, there's a possibility that I could really hurt you."

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and then placed a kiss on her head for reassurance.

"I don't think that will happen."

"Why?"

"Why are you so curious? don't you trust me enough just to take my word?"

Kagome sat up then and poked him in the chest.

"Yes, but I want to know why you think that. If you say things that make me curious that's your fault!"

Sesshomaru smirked and then poked her back, right on her chest.

"HEY! Don't poke me there!!"

"Paybacks stinks."

"JUST TELL ME!!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"No, Kagome you might as well give up, I can go on for days doing this, while you, being human, have to sleep, eat, drink, and use the bathroom, far more than I."

"Whatever!! Just tell ME!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"WHY!!"

"Because."

"That's. Not. An. Answer."

"Hmh."

"OH MY GOD!! I'M LEAVING!!"

"No you're not."

"YES I AM!! YOU WOT TELL ME, SO ILL GO FIND YOUR DAD AND ASK HIM!!"

"You wont go out in those cloths, that happen to be mine."

"Fine take them back, I'll get a robe from the bathroom."

Kagome took her cloths off, right there in his room, threw them on the bed, and stomped into the bathroom. She snatched one of the hotel robes off the rack and then slipped it on. Once she had tied the strap around her waist she walked out, pulling her hair up into a sloppy ponytail with the hair bow Bankotsu had given her.

"Bye, if you want to tell me later come by my room."

She stomped out of his room and then through the two living rooms, and the kitchen, to the door.

She reached for the handle, heaving out a long sigh, and then opened the door.

"Hey Kagome."

She jumped back and screamed.

"INUYASHA!! WHAT THE HECK'S UP WITH YOU AND YOUR BROTHER SCARYING ME TODAY!?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh, never mind. Bye."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand as she went to walk out.

"Wait Kagome, what's the matter??"

"Nothing, I just passed out, and Sesshomaru helped me. BUT HE'S BEING STUBBORN, and wont tell me what I want to know, so I'm going to ask your dad."

"Oh, well are you okay??"

Kagome smiled and then placed a short, but sweet peck on his cheek.

"Yup, well I gotta go, Inuyasha, I'm in a rob as you can see, and your brother has his cloths that I was wearing, so bye. Come see me tomorrow if you want."

Kagome turned and ran down the hall way to the elevator at the end. Once she was in she turned and gave Inuyasha a smile before the doors closed.

'_What happened to her? Before she left to go get Sesshomaru she was al serious, and now she's all happy and sarcastic about him. Maybe she has like a split personality or an alter ego. She should get that checked out.'_

***

Kagome finally found what room InuTashio was staying in after a long wait at the information desk, and three elevator switches, after getting lost twice.

*Knocks on InuTashio's door*

"It's unlocked!"

Kagome opened the door slowly and stepped in.

"Hi, Mr. Takahashi??"

"In here dear!!"

Kagome walked around the corner to a small kitchen, to see InuTashio sitting on a bar stool at an island in the middle of the tile floor, and Izayoi standing on the other side. Both sipping coffee.

"Hey there Kagome, is there something you need?"

Kagome smiled shyly and shook her head.

"No Mrs. Takahashi, I jut wanted to ask InuTashio a question."

"Oh, well then come in and have a seat!! Anything for Sesshomaru' girlfriend!!"

"Uh, well actually, I'm hi friend girl."

Izayoi and InuTashio gave each other a 'huh' look and then looked back to the smiling Kagome.

"It's the same thing as a girlfriend, just a different name. Sesshomaru came up with it."

"Oh, that explains it, well still, have a seat."

Kagome took the stool next to him and then placed her hands in her lap.

"Well, I'm sure you know about what happened tonight….with Naraku."

"Yes?"

"Well, my spiritual powers have been increased. I think it had something to do with what Hakudoshi was doing to me. But anyway, I asked Sesshomaru about me hurting him. Like if I were to get mad, or sad. Or hurt."

"You mean by accident??"

"OF COURSE!!"

"Well, tell me what happened next."

"Well he told me that he didn't think that would happen. And then I asked him why, and he wouldn't tell me. So I left and came here, thinking maybe you would tell me since he wouldn't."

"Well Kagome-"

"That's how men are sweetie, they're stubborn and they don't want us women to know anything. Just like InuTashio didn't tell me about NARAKU!!"

InuTashio sighed and then placed a hand over her mouth.

'_Well now I know where Sesshomaru gets that from.'_

"I know Sesshomaru well. I don't always know what he's thinking though but if I had to guess what he would say, my answer would be because he would be there to help you control your powers."

"But how can he do that?? He cant control my powers for me."

Izayoi pulled his hand off her mouth and then gasped a breath.

"Well, just being there for someone can help a lot. That's what he meant by helping control your powers. He will be there to consult you, and make you feel better if you were sad or mad. And if you got hurt, your healing powers will just kick in."

"Oh, well what if he gets hurt, and I get sad or angry, and he cant help me because of his injuries."

"Sesshomaru, being a demon, and a very powerful one at that, heals very quickly. I remember when he was only 14 and got a broken arm from sparing with his teacher. It only took one day to heal, and that was the longest I've ever seen him take to heal."

"Plus him being older and stronger now, makes his demon blood stronger, too. Which means it will make his self healing abilities even stronger than back then. So he would be back up and about in almost no time at all."

"Oh well that's good to know."

"Yes, but even though you're human, your healing abilities grow with strength, too. So the stronger you get, the stronger your powers get. So you being the level that you are, makes them very strong. Your power level almost rivals that off Sesshomaru's."

"Really, I'm that powerful??"

"Oh, yes Kagome, you far more powerful than any human I've ever met. You could blow me away, me not having any powers. InuTashio here always protected me, even though sometimes he got a little _to_ overprotective."

"HEY IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!!"

"Sure it was, girl scouts are so evil right??"

"Hey, one of them was a demon girl scout tryin to get you to bye her cookies. She wouldn't leave you alone, plus if she wanted you to bye them that bad, she must have had an evil motive. Like killing you with poison cookies."

"She was trying to sell me some thin mints to raise money for cancer patients down at the hospital. Oh yeah so evil!! every time I think about it I want to cry cuz its so evil!!"

InuTashio sighed and then looked back to Kagome.

"Anyway Kagome, you're powerful, even though you don't know it. Sesshomaru is powerful and he obviously knows it. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Exactly. Oh and Kagome?"

"Yes, Mrs. Takahashi??"

"Remember one thing when you're dealing with Sesshomaru."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Always remember that your always the right one."

"Well, what if I'm wrong?"

"That doesn't matter. We're the women, and the woman of the relationship is always right. Right?"

"Uh, right. Thanks. Well, I better get going, I'm wiped and I told Inuyasha he could come by my room later on. Thank for all the help."

"Any time dear. Have a good night."

Kagome nodded and then walked around the corner back to the door.

She stepped through and then started to make her way back to her room.

'_That was helpful. But there's one thing I don get. What was up with Sesshomaru with him putting my hand back on his stomach. I mean, it was his stomach for gods sake. You'd think he would want my hand on his leg or something, but no. maybe I better go back and ask.'_

Kagome turned around, to head back, looking down as she walked, thinking for an answer to her mental question.

'_I mean boyfri- I mean friend boys don't act like that normally. Did his tummy hurt or something maybe I should bring him some medici-'_

"OW!"

Kagome fell back on her butt, and looked up from the ground.

"Sesshomaru!! JERK!"

He looked down on her, waited about 10 seconds, and then offered her his hand. She took it and he hoisted her up with ease.

"It was you who ran into me. You should apologize. Besides, I was simply coming to find you."

Kagome smiled, but then it changed to a frown.

"Well, you're the one who made me leave, being a stubborn friend boy."

Sesshomaru's left corer of his mouth, pulled up about on millimeter then. So he made his way over to her.

"I would never make you do anything you didn't want to. My Kagome."

"Well then prove it, let me ask you one question, and you HAVE to answer it. And don't just give me any answer, give me one that's real. Not Hmh, or shrugging, or I don't know."

"Fine then, but I don't see why I have to--"

"Alrighty then. When we were in your room., and my hand was on your stomach, and then I took it off. Why did you take it and put it back."

"Must I answer such a question?"

"Don't answer a question with a question!! Just answer already!! I will just go ask your dad if you don't! and I'm sure he would love to here about us kissing and me sitting in your lap!!"

"I don't care what my father thinks, or knows about us. If I didn't want anyone to know, then I would have done it, or let you do it."

"FINE THEN I'LL GO ASK YOUR DAD!"

Kagome walked by Sesshomaru, brushing his shoulder as she did. And just when she got about 5 feet away, and hand caught her shoulder and she was spun around.

"I didn't say I wouldn't tell you."

"But you didn't say you would either."

"Fine then come here."

Kagome slowly walked over to Sesshomaru. He pulled her into a hug, and leaned down as if he were going to kiss her, but then his cheek slid by hers, and his mouth was by her ear.

*Whispers why in Kagome's ear*

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH I get it now!!"

"Hmh."

Kagome got a very satisfied look on her face, and then she wrapped her arms around his chest and back.

"Okay, well how about we go back to my room, and I give you a real belly rub mister dog demon."

'_That makes since!! He's a dog demon, of course having a belly rub would feel good!! Wow am I dumb!!'_

'_I cant believe I just told her that having a hand on my stomach feels nice. I am for once in my life, embarrassed.'_

Kagome kissed Sesshomaru sweet, yet shortly on the lips, and then grabbed his hand.

"Come on friend boy, if you want that belly rub!!"

Sesshomaru sighed, one thing he did rarely, but then followed her to the elevator.

***

That night, Sesshomaru had the best belly rub he had ever gotten, and Kagome experienced her first belly rub as well.

It seems like you don't have to be a dog demon to enjoy certain things. Especially love and happiness, which is what they both had now, together.

________________________________________________________________________

TA DAAA!! THE END!!! OH WOW I LOVED THIS STORY, AND LOVED WRITING IT!! And I love all of you!! Thank you, to all my faithful readers!! Keep an eye out for my next story. I don't have a name for it yet, but I can tell you that it will be a Kouga Kagome fic, set in the feudal era. Remember to review plz, plz, plz, I love you guys!!


End file.
